Œil pour œil
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Schoolfic. Allen Walker, un ado qui cache bien son jeu, va découvrir que même avec une apparence comme la sienne, se faire des amis est possible... Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Œil pour œil.

Auteur : Ben vu que chuis toute seule dans mon corps (normalement), je dirais moi...

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Parce que sinon y'a longtemps qu'il y aurait du yaoi dans DGM.

Note de l'auteur : Boooon... *prend une grande inspiration* Alors, après avoir beaucoup lu et commenté, après Fullmetal Alchemist, je me lance dans -Man... Avec une schoolfic. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose en changeant d'univers, alors j'implore votre clémence à tous...

Bonne lecture... J'espère...

_______________________________________________

Biiip. Biiip.

Putain de réveil... 'Peut pas se la fermer celui-là...

Biiip. Biiip.

Sans rire, je vais vraiment finir par péter un câble...

Biiip. Biiip.

Mais c'est pas vrai, il en fait exprès ou quoi ?!

Biiip. Biiip. Biii...

BANG.

Arf, et voilà, chuis bon pour m'en racheter un. Fait chier.

J'étouffe un bâillement, avant d'enfin consentir à jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Mais l'information met un certain temps avant d'entrer dans mon cerveau. Et après, on se plaint qu'il y ait des hurlements dans cette foutue maison.

- MEEEEEEEERDE j'vais être en retard !!

7h10. Alors que je suis sensé me lever à 6h30. Alors là, franchement, rien ne va plus. En même temps, fallait p't'être pas que je reste sur mon ordi jusqu'à deux heures du mat'... Mais j'angoisse tellement pour cette nouvelle rentrée que je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur, comme à chaque fois.

Je dévale les escaliers, en prenant à peine le temps de saluer mon micro-ondes. Salut la maison vide, bye-bye, à tout à l'heure si je suis pas encore mort. Oups, j'ai dit les mots qu'il fallait pas. S'cusez, m'sieurs-dames, mais j'ai peur. Et quand on voit ce qui s'est passé dans toutes les écoles où je suis allé, c'est normal.

Et me voilà dehors. Sans rire, et je ne suis même pas en retard. Je prends le bus à l'heure. Seul désagrément ; mon estomac non-rassasié, qui fait bruyamment sentir sa désapprobation. Pas assez fort pour que les têtes se tournent vers moi, heureusement. De toute façon, qui s'intéresse à une demi-portion qui porte une capuche ?

L'arrête de ma descente arrive bien trop tôt à mon goût. C'est mesquin, un bus, en fait. Je m'avance dans la rue qui me sépare des grandes grilles grises, et pas à pas ma tension monte.

Au final, j'ai peur de quoi ? Du regard des autres ? Du dégoût, de la curiosité malsaine ? Je devrais être habitué. Ça va finir comme dans toutes les autres écoles. Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être - enfin - en seconde va changer ? A part que la bande de brutes qui me cognait en troisième ne sera plus là ? Ils trouveront bien de dignes remplaçants dans ce bahut. Non, vraiment, pas de quoi s'en faire.

Eeeeet merde. La grille s'ouvre. Eeeeet re-merde, pas le droit aux couvre-chefs, dans ce putain de lycée. En entrant, j'enlève rapidement ma capuche et je me faufile dans la foule des élèves. Bon, ça va, c'est plutôt grand ; deux mille élèves, je peux tenter de me dissimuler. Dans mon sac, j'ai mon emploi du temps, tout ce qu'il faut. Paaaaas de problème. Pour l'instant. Ah, j'ai si peur. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, c'est la folie dans mon organisme. Devant l'entrée de ma salle, je déglutis et jette un coup d'œil prudent. Pour l'instant, les élèves, déjà tous présents, sont en petits groupes, se retrouvent, bavardent, excités par la découverte du lycée. Mais le principal, c'est qu'ils sont occupés ; aucun d'eux ne fait attention à moi.

Je respire profondément et me glisse le plus discrètement possible vers le fin fond de la salle. Là ! une petite table, seule par miracle, me tend les bras. Je m'y précipite et pose mon sac dessus, avant de me camoufler derrière. Personne ne semble m'avoir vu.

Une minute à peine plus tard, le prof' entre et nous ordonne de nous asseoir. Alors lui, au premier regard, je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Leverrier, qu'il s'appelle. Un vieux rabougrit avec une coiffure à la con.

Il commence à nous débiter toutes sortes de règles sur la vie dans le lycée, que personne n'écoute réellement. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure de blablatage sans résultat, il semble se rendre compte que personne ne lui prête attention, et prend un sourire mauvais.

- Bien, susurre-t-il de sa voix âpre et désagréable. Nous allons donc commencer par faire les présentations de tous les élèves de la classe. Chacun d'entre vous se lèvera, par ordre alphabétique, et se présentera devant tout le monde.

Je me fige. Ho non.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non... C'est pas vrai. Pitié, j'avais réussi à passer inaperçu.

Il aurait pas pu trouver mieux, comme punition ? Genre une colle collective ? Parce qu'en plus, aucun élève - sauf moi - ne se plaint de ce genre d'initiatives. Au contraire, ils en profitent pour faire les pitres.

Et ça commence. Des filles, des garçons se lèvent à leur place à l'appel de leur nom et se présentent, parfois en citant leurs surnoms ou les noms de leurs amis. Les plus téméraires en profitent pour attirer l'attention ou faire des déclarations d'amour. Classique. Et l'alphabet avance.

Mes entrailles sont plus serrées que jamais. H.L.M.P.T.V.

Merde.

- Allen Walker !

Les mains tremblantes, je me lève à ma place, et dans les yeux du prof, je lis qu'il commence à regretter sa décision.

Connard.

Et c'est le manège habituel. Regards étonnés, avides, curieux, écœurés, exclamations, souffles retenus. Et j'attends la remarque habituelle.

- Il est interdit de se teindre les cheveux, M. Walker.

- C'est ma couleur naturelle, professeur.

Ben oui, face de macaque. J'ai les cheveux blancs, et alors ?

- Et ce genre de maquillage morbide est réglementé.

- Ce n'est pas du maquillage.

J'ai une grosse cicatrice toute laide à l'œil gauche, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est pas moi qui ai choisi d'avoir un père sans cesse ivre mort qui aimes bien voir ses gosses marqués au fer rouge. Et cette bande de cons n'a pas encore vu le pire.

Et me voilà repartit dans mes élucubrations cyniques. C'est vraiment pas mon jour.

- Bon, et bien, présentez-vous, Walker.

Meuh oui, macaque-en-chef. A tes ordres. Je me tourne vers mes "camarades" et dis dans un murmure presque inaudible :

- Mon nom est Allen Walker.

Voilà, comme ça le message est clair ; foutez-moi la paix, je vous foutrai la paix. Simple et efficace. Je me rassois, mais je sens toujours sur moi les regards intéressés des élèves. J'ai envie de hurler. Mais parmi ces yeux bleus ou marrons, je repère un regard différent.

Deux yeux d'un violet sombre qui me fixent avec tristesse. Ils appartiennent à une jeune fille brune, isolée des autres comme moi. On échange un regard discret, et elle me sourit.

Elle, je sais que je vais bien l'aimer.

Et voilà. Je me suis encore tapé deux heures de ce cours ennuyeux à mourir, avant que la cloche ne daigne sonner. Deux heures où tous les élèves de la classe se sont tournés vers moi à tour de rôle et m'ont maté avec insistance.

Tous, sauf elle. Sauf la fille dans le coin opposé. A part notre bref échange visuel, elle n'a plus bougé. C'est à se demander si je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je range mes affaires à la hâte, pressé de sortir et de me trouver une bonne planque pour la pause déjeuner, mais quelqu'un soudain me cache la lumière. C'est elle.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle.

Ouf. Elle n'a pas une voix perçante et insupportable comme les autres filles. Au contraire, son timbre est doux et apaisant. En croisant mon regard, elle me fait un sourire hésitant et me tend la main. Je la regarde sans expression.

- Pas la peine de te forcer à venir te présenter. J'ai pas besoin de la pitié des autres.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Une jolie fille comme toi qui vient me dire bonjour, c'est forcément pour garder bonne conscience. Tu es populaire ? T'as un besoin pressant de te sentir utile ?

Elle rit à ma question.

- Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas pitié de toi, tu sais. Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais avoir pitié.

- Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Oui, et alors ? Je ne suis pas le genre de filles qui s'arrête à l'apparence. Et je te trouve même plutôt mignon comme ça.

C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Alors ça, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Mignon ?

- Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee.

Elle me retend sa main, encore une fois. Et je la serre avec hésitation.

- Allen Walker.

- Tu permets que je t'appelle Allen ?

- Hein ? Heu... Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors appelle-moi Lenalee. Viens, allons manger ensemble.

Oulà, oulà, on se calme. Qu'on mange ensemble ?! Je la connais depuis trois secondes et elle veut manger avec moi ?! Cette fille a vraiment un problème.

- Désolé, vraiment, bafouillé-je. Mais je préfère manger seul.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

Elle éclate de rire, et quelques têtes se tournent vers nous. Ho non, pitié, cesse d'attirer l'attention... Mais curieusement, dès qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est elle qui rit, ils détournent tous le regard.

- Ces gens ont un problème avec toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Plutôt avec mon frère.

- Ton frère ?

- On va dire qu'il est atteint du syndrome de "sister-complex". Il ne supporte pas que l'on s'approche de moi.

- Heu...

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Il est temps qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a aucun droit sur ma vie privée. Viens, on va manger.

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'emmène avec une force surprenante pour sa petite taille. J'ai toujours été frêle, mais je la dépasse quand même. Elle me guide dans le lycée aussi facilement que si elle avait vécu là et me fait sortir dans la cour. Sur le chemin, des têtes ont le temps d'apercevoir ma tignasse blanche et me dévisagent avec surprise. L'un d'eux, avec un ami, me crie au passage :

- Hello Blanche-Neige, tu prends des vacances ?

Je lui envoie un doigt. Gros con, va. Lenalee a remarqué l'insulte, mais pas le geste, et elle jette elle aussi un regard courroucé à cet élève de première. Lui nous a déjà quittés des yeux, se souciant de ça comme de sa première chaussette.

Dehors, il y a du soleil, du ciel bleu, des oiseaux. Les élèves rassemblés en petits groupes sous la lumière chaude donnent à l'ensemble du décor un air de série télévisée. Ce genre de série où rien n'est vrai, de la tête des profs au caractère de leurs étudiants. Dans un coin, un petit nouveau se fait déjà dépouiller de ses économies qu'il a eu l'imprudence d'emporter avec lui. Le spectacle en est écœurant de contradiction. Lenalee tient toujours mon bras. Par malheur, c'est mon bras gauche, et quand elle s'arrête enfin derrière un mur isolé du bâtiment principal, elle se rend compte qu'il est caché dans un gant noir.

- Allen ? Tu n'as pas chaud avec ça ?

- Non, non, c'est bon.

Elle plisse les yeux, suspicieuse. Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Elle est pas comme les autres. Elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

- Enlève-le quand même. C'est pas pratique pour manger.

- Crois-moi, murmuré-je, mieux vaut ne pas voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous de ce gant.

Pendant un instant, elle se fige. Je sens ses yeux sur ma marque. Ma frange blanche cache le pentacle qui orne mon front, grosse tache rouge et rugueuse. Symbole de tant de souvenirs douloureux.

Puis, elle hoche la tête et commence son repas. Nous parlons peu. Moi, tout en grignotant distraitement le contenu de mon bentô, je regarde autour de moi les têtes des élèves que j'aperçois.

C'est à ce moment que je les vois pour la première fois.

Ils sont trois. Trois garçons, un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres. Mais plus que ça, c'est leur apparence qui me frappe.

Un grand roux au sourire ravageur, avec un cache-œil. Un brun au teint mat, tellement sexy que c'en est insultant. Et le dernier, un taciturne aux cheveux noirs d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Je sursaute ; la voix de Lenalee vient de me parvenir et me fait sortir de mon hébétude. Elle me regarde, un éclat amusé dans les yeux.

- Le play-boy roux, c'est Lavi. L'autre, avec les cheveux ondulés, c'est Tiky Mikk. Et le dernier, c'est Kanda.

- Ils sont...

- Sublimes ? Incroyablement séduisants ?

- Heu, non ! Enfin si, mais c'est surtout qu'ils doivent facilement se faire remarquer...

- Ce sont les trois garçons les plus prisés du bahut. Lavi doit changer de copine toute les semaines, soupire-t-elle. Tu veux que je te présente ?

- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dingue ?!

- Lavi est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, depuis des années. On a un peu passé notre enfance ensemble. Alors viens, je vais te les présenter !

- Non, non, c'est bon ! J'ai pas forcément envie de les connaître !

Elle me regarde, incrédule.

- Sans rire, je te connais à peine, et je peux me débrouiller seul pour me faire des amis, ça va.

- C'est toi qui vois.

Elle me sourit encore, avant de terminer son repas en vitesse.

- On doit bientôt retourner en cours. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant le repas, Allen.

Elle jette son sac sur son épaule et part pour son cours. Je ne suis pas tout le temps avec elle en classe, et nous serons séparés pour la prochaine heure.

Finalement, cette première journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée. Bon, j'ai attiré l'attention, mais c'est normal, et ça aurait pu être pire.

Est-ce que, pour une fois, la chance tourne ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Œil pour œil

Auteur : Encore et toujours moi... Et je vous préviens, c'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle...

Rating : T

Pairing : Je sais pas encore... Soit du AllenxLenalee, soit du Yullen.

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

Note : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain, Lenalee revient me voir. Je ne cache pas ma surprise ; je pensais sincèrement qu'une fois les présentations faites, elle me laisserait tomber et m'oublierait. Mais une fois encore, elle m'emmène dans ce coin tranquille pour manger avec moi. La gêne d'hier s'est envolée, et je m'ouvre un peu ; je raconte des anecdotes sur mon collège, en passant sous silence certains détails... embarrassants, et elle me raconte les siennes. Elle était dans un collège privé assez cher, et quand elle me le dit, je m'exclame :

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce bahut pourri, alors ?

- Mon frère voulait me payer un lycée privé, mais j'ai refusé, et insisté pour venir dans celui de mon quartier.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je n'en ai plus. Ils sont morts dans un accident quand j'avais trois ans. Depuis, mon frère s'est donné pour mission de me protéger, mais parfois il est un peu étouffant.

- Je vois...

Une réponse minable. Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'un vague "désolé" poli et pas du tout honnête.

- Hello la compagnie !

Je sursaute ; la voix qui vient de se faire entendre m'est inconnue. Chaude, enjouée. Je me tourne légèrement.

Le play-boy roux. Lavi, le tombeur, est là. Je déglutis bruyamment et deviens rouge de gêne.

- Salut, Lenalee, lance-t-il à la brune.

- Bonjour, Lavi.

Et merde. Je ne voulais pas attirer d'ennuis à Lenalee, moi. A tous les coups, ce type ne va pas pouvoir me voir en peinture et elle va avoir des problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne restes pas avec Tiky et Kanda ?

- Nan, c'est Komui qui m'envoie. Je dois vérifier tes fréquentations.

- Très drôle...

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me jette un vague coup d'œil ; il s'arrête un instant sur ma blessure, puis sur mes cheveux, et son unique sourcil se fronce. Le rouge aux joues, je range mon bentô en vitesse et me redresse d'un coup.

- Allen ? dit Lenalee. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Heu... Oui, oui, merci pour le repas, salut...

Je m'apprête à partir mais une main vigoureuse attrape mon sac. Lavi me retient avec un sourire.

- On s'est même pas présentés ! dit-il, toujours souriant. Je suis Lavi. Et toi ?

- Allen Walker...

Je le salue maladroitement, et enfin il me lâche. Je cours presque jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et m'effondre contre le mur. Des élèves passent, et le groupe habituel s'arrête en face de moi.

- Yo, le balafré ! Comment va la vie chez toi ?

- Fermez-la, bande de cons.

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul. Mais bon, avec ces abrutis, pas la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins. Maintenant, leur "chef" - le plus idiot de tous, en gros - a le visage tout rouge et me regarde de haut. Mince ; 'faudrait quand même pas que j'oublie que je mesure 1m76 à peine, moi.

Le coup qu'il m'envoie sort tout seul, lui aussi ; son poing dans mon estomac et me voilà plié en deux. Bordel, ça fait mal. Les trois gars de seconde qui sont derrière lui me frappent à leur tour, mais pas grand-chose ; la cloche sonne à ce moment, et un professeur passe dans le couloir. Quand il arrive à mon niveau, les quatre autres se sont déjà fait la malle, et il jette un regard dédaigneux vers mes cheveux.

Sale con. J'ai pas choisi mon apparence, merde !

Avec rage, je sors mon emploi du temps de l'après-midi. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'apprends que j'ai cours de sport. Génial.

Je suis déjà en retard, en plus. Je cours à travers le bâtiment, en direction du gymnase. Je longe la porte et parviens à me glisser dans la foule des élèves juste à temps. De loin, je vois Lenalee me faire signe. J'hésite un instant de trop ; avant d'avoir pu répondre, elle est déjà entrée dans le vestiaire des filles.

Une dizaine de garçons est déjà présente dans la salle, en train de se changer. Encore une fois, des regards mi-méprisants mi-curieux convergent vers moi, mais je fais de mon mieux pour les ignorer. Dans un coin, j'enlève rapidement le haut de mon uniforme, et je découvre avec une nouvelle pointe d'exaspération que la veste de sport est à manches courtes. Le sort s'acharne sur moi ou quoi ?

Je suis les autres hors du vestiaire ; mon gant noir, qui remonte presque jusqu'à mon épaule, retient tout de suite l'attention du prof. Il me dévisage, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Mais je l'ignore. Il explique à l'ensemble de la classe que nous allons faire du volley pendant un certain temps. Moi, en sport, je ne suis pas trop mauvais à condition qu'on me passe la balle. Ce qui, évidemment, n'est pas le cas. Lenalee, dans l'équipe adverse, fait preuve d'un peu de fair-play et envoie le ballon dans ma direction. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre ; l'un des imbéciles que j'ai insultés tout à l'heure me bouscule et le réceptionne à ma place.

Je me relève en étouffant un juron. Comme je le pensais ; ça ne fait pas deux jours et déjà les trois quarts des élèves de ma classe me détestent. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas tellement ; après tout, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. Je ressens juste une profonde pitié pour tous ces idiots qui jugent les autres sur leurs apparences, et une pointe de tristesse dans ma poitrine.

On a beau dire, ce genre de réaction fait toujours mal au cœur.

Mais quelque chose d'alarmant me sort de mes pensées ; idiot numéro trois est en train de tirer sur mon gant pour l'enlever. Mon cœur fait un bond et je m'écarte aussitôt. Mais c'est trop tard. Même si j'ai eu le temps d'éviter le pire, il a vu quelques cicatrices. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il me fait un sourire mauvais, avant de lancer d'une vois narquoise :

- Alors, Blanche-Neige, tu nous cache un truc pas net ?

- Ta gueule !

J'ai crié trop fort. Les autres se tournent vers nous, et le prof me réprimande. J'ai l'air fin, moi, avec ma main droite qui serre mon bras gauche de toutes ses forces. Finalement, avec un nouveau sourire qui se veut sadique, l'autre me délaisse et part murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son chef.

Oulà. Je sens le coup foireux à plein nez.

Le cours reprend ; mais maintenant la nouvelle a fait le tour de la classe ; "Hé, tu savais que le type aux cheveux blancs il avait plein de cicatrices sur le bras..." Voilà ce que j'entends quand une fille, près de moi, passe le message à une autre. Et j'enrage en silence. Cette conne, si elle savait l'histoire de ces marques, elle se sentirait moins bien. Je l'imagine très bien en train de rendre ses tripes dans les toilettes.

Dans le camp d'en face, lors d'une courte pause accordée par notre professeur, je vois cette même fille qui murmure à l'oreille de Lenalee. Inutile de l'écouter pour connaître le sujet de leur conversation. En une seconde, je vois la commère rire à son oreille, et le regard de ma camarade passe sur moi un instant. Puis ses sourcils se froncent, et dans un claquement retentissant, elle gifle l'idiote.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elles. La blondasse est par terre, une main sur sa joue, déjà marquée d'une trace bien rouge. Ho, la vache, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Puis Lenalee se tourne vers les autres et lance d'une voix forte :

- C'est méprisable. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un ramassis de déchets.

Le gymnase est tout d'un coup silencieux, puis le professeur s'approche et fait de vagues remontrances à la brune. Les conversations reprennent peu à peu, et une fois encore, pas besoin d'être devin pour en connaître les méandres.

Enfin, la cloche sonne. Passant devant tout le monde, je sors de la salle comme une furie et me précipite dans le vestiaire. Je m'y change tellement rapidement que, le temps que les autres arrivent, je suis déjà dehors. Je croise Lenalee dans le couloir et lui dis au revoir avec une once de gratitude dans la voix. Elle se contente de m'adresser un grand sourire avant de rejoindre quelques amies.

Dans un couloir vide, je m'assieds le long du mur et prends ma tête dans mes mains. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez. Assez du regard des autres, assez du mépris, assez de la curiosité malsaine, assez de la discrimination.

Des élèves passent dans un couloir adjacent ; je les regarde sans chercher à dissimuler mon envie. J'aimerais bien être normal. Avoir des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, un bras sans tache, un visage banal. Pas de marque, pas de pentacle, pas de souvenirs. Une famille qui m'aime. Des gens qui me sourient. Des personnes que j'aime.

Pas les insultes. Pas la douleur. Pas le rejet.

_Mon père me tient par le bras. Le bras droit. Il ne touche jamais mon bras gauche. Il dit qu'il est "sale", "difforme", "hideux". Il dit que je suis hideux. Il dit que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir des cheveux blancs, d'avoir un bras comme ça._

_Il me tient fort. Ça fait mal, papa, arrête. Tu serres trop fort._

_Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? Elle est où, maman ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_

_"Tu vas voir, sale monstre, tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites..."_

_Pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_"Tout ça c'est ta faute... Si tu n'étais pas né, enfant du diable, elle serait encore là..."_

_Tu m'emmènes. Loin. Papa, pourquoi on ne rentre pas à la maison ?_

_Tu entres dans une maison. Il y a un homme tout en noir, à l'intérieur. Tu me montres du doigt, il me regarde, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je n'aime pas ses yeux, papa, il me fait peur, ses grands yeux pleins de dégoût._

_Il y a d'autres gens, derrière. Ils ont tous ce regard, tous, tous. J'ai peur. Ho, papa, rentrons à la maison, maman, j'ai peur._

_Le monsieur en noir m'attrape, par le cou, il me fait rentrer. Les gens en noir sont en cercle, en cercle autour d'une chaise vide, une chaise qui fait peur. Elle a des chaînes, comme pour attacher les monsieur m'assoit sur la chaise, non, papa, où vas-tu, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai peur, j'ai si peur !_

_La porte se ferme. Je suis tout seul, maintenant, et le monsieur me met les chaînes. Je pleure, je crie, je t'appelle, papa, pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ?_

_Le monsieur me frappe. Fort. J'ai mal à 'endroit où il m'a frappé, à la joue, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je continue de pleurer, ho, papa, reviens, j'ai si peur. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais, tu me le dis tout le temps, mais s'il te paît, je t'en supplie, je promets de faire des efforts, reviens !_

_le monsieur s'écarte. Il remonte ma manche et regarde mon bras, avant de crier :_

_- Ho, Seigneur !_

_Je ne comprends pas. Je ne connais pas de "Seigneur", je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire. Le monsieur s'écarte, les mains tendues devant lui, et une dame arrive avec une bassine d'eau. Il plonge ses mains dans l'eau avec une grimace, en chuchotant des paroles que je ne comprends pas. J'entends "souillé", "démon", "exorciser"._

_Les autres messieurs, autour de moi, se lèvent. Ils se mettent en cercle et se tiennent les mains, en me regardant encore avec horreur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Ils tournent en chantant une mélodie effrayante, ils tournent autour de ma chaise. Et puis le monsieur revient dans la pièce._

_Il va à la cheminée, et la dame lui passe un bâton étrange. Il plonge le bâton dans le feu et attend. Les autres messieurs arrêtent de chanter et de danser, ils attendent aussi._

_Le monsieur revient. Maintenant, le bâton a le bout tout rouge vif, comme une flamme. Un des messieurs arrive derrière moi et me prend par les cheveux en tirant en arrière. J'ai mal, je crie, mais il serre fort. Le monsieur s'agenouille devant moi en chuchotant tout bas. Il approche le bâton de mon visage._

_C'est tout chaud. C'est chaud, même si ça ne me touche pas. Le bout du bâton est en forme d'étoile, une étoile bizarre, pas comme dans les images à l'école. Une étoile à l'envers._

_Il murmure encore. Cette fois, je reconnais un peu ; c'est tout comme ce que maman dit le soir avant de dormir, ou quand elle me regarde, des fois. Quand elle me regarde avec horreur._

_J'ai peur. Je recommence à pleurer, encore et encore, et le monsieur se rapproche._

_Il tend le bras et pose l'étoile rouge sur mon front._

_Elle y restera gravée à jamais._

- Ah !

Je me réveille en sursaut, le front en sueur. Je mets plusieurs secondes à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je suis encore dans le couloir, sauf que maintenant il n'y a plus un bruit. Mon dos me fait mal ; je suis à moitié allongé par terre, l'épaule coincée contre le mur. Lentement, je me redresse, les mains tremblantes.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je dirais une heure environ ; la lumière est à peine plus faible. Je me lève et ramasse mes affaires, essuyant au passage les gouttes de sueur sur mon visage. Sous mes doigts, je sens le pentacle, rugueux.

J'ai eu une réminiscence. Pas vraiment étonnant ; à force, j'ai l'habitude des cauchemars. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé m'endormir dans un endroit pareil.

Je passe dans le couloir principal, vide par bonheur. Je me vois mal en train d'expliquer ma présence dans le lycée à cette heure-ci ; déjà que les professeurs ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture... Je serre les dents et me dirige vers la sortie avec plus d'énergie. Vivement que je sois rentré chez moi.

La grille m'apparaît enfin. Mais en arrivant à moins de deux mètres de la porte, je trébuche sur quelque chose et m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. Derrière moi, j'entends des rires goguenards.

- Ben alors, Blanche-Neige, on regarde pas où on met ses pieds ?

Ho non, encore eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre moi, à la fin ? Bon, ok, je les ai traités de cons, mais y'a que la vérité qui blesse, après tout.

L'un d'eux me soulève sans prévenir et me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Je lâche un léger gémissement de douleur.

- Vous voulez quoi ? parviens-je à dire.

- Nous ? Rien de particulier. Mais vu que tu nous es tombé dessus par hasard, autant s'amuser un peu.

- Quelle bande de lâches vous faites... A quatre contre un...

- C'est nous les lâches ? Alors que toi, c'est toujours Lee qui te vient en aide ?

Je ne réponds pas. Et voilà, j'en étais sûr ; je tache la réputation de Lenalee.

- Bon, bref, vous voulez quoi ? De l'argent ? Je vous préviens, j'ai pas un sou en poche.

- Nan, nan, c'est trop chiant. Faut trouver un truc marrant...

Il me dévisage. Sa main écarte mes cheveux de mon front et il regarde ma marque avec un sourire morbide.

- En fait, c'est vraiment laid... Comment tu t'es fait ça ? C'est trop cool.

Cool ?! Nan mais il plaisante ? Il me donne envie de vomir.

Son regard me fixe avec curiosité, et derrière lui ses acolytes ne sont pas en reste ; ils me dévorent des yeux, avides d'une quelconque découverte.

Il descend sur mes épaules, puis sur mon bras gauche. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Non ! crié-je.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu caches ton bras... Les mecs, aidez-moi.

Deux d'entre eux me saisissent et m'immobilisent contre le mur. Ils virent rapidement ma veste d'uniforme. Puis il attrape mon gant et tire dessus d'un coup sec.

Ils restent tous silencieux. Dans son regard, je vois se mêler écœurement et fascination.

- Ouah... C'est répugnant... Eh, mec, prends une photo, c'est vraiment trop dégueu.

Un flash. Je me mords violemment la lèvre, jusqu'au sang presque. Les autres, trop occupés à "contempler" mon bras, relâchent légèrement leur étreinte, et j'en profite pour me dégager d'un mouvement sec. Je tente de récupérer le portable de l'autre, mais un coup violent dans mon estomac me fait tomber.

- Finalement, les gars, amusez-vous. On a un truc énorme, maintenant.

Les coups pleuvent. Les pieds me touchent en divers endroits, parfois sur les traces d'une blessure plus vieille ; dans ces moments-là, je souffle un gémissement sonore qui n'échappe pas aux autres. Ils sont malins ; ils ne tapent que dans mon ventre ou mes jambes, à des endroits discrets. Mais je me mets à saigner, et ils reprennent de plus belle.

Soudain, tout s'arrête ; mes yeux sont couverts d'un voile sombre, je suis à la limite de l'inconscience. Mais j'entends des voix ; les quatre garçons, plus un nouveau timbre grave et sérieux.

- Vous faites quoi, là, bande d'abrutis ?!

- Rien... On s'marre, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire un plat... C'est lui qui a commencé à nous insulter...

- Connards. Dégagez, maintenant.

J'entends des insultes, des pas qui s'éloignent. Je ne sais pas qui est celui qui m'a aidé, et je ne veux pas le savoir. D'une main, j'attrape ma veste qui traîne un peu plus loin et je l'enfile. Ma main gauche reste visible, mais mon bras est en partie dissimulé, et c'est suffisant. Je chope la sangle de mon sac et m'apprête à marcher comme je peux malgré la douleur, mais une main ferme m'attrape le poignet.

- Attends.

Je suis forcé de me retourner, et je manque de m'étrangler.

C'est l'un des trois "dieux". Le brun ténébreux, Kanda. Oh, misère. Et en plus, il tient mon bras gauche. Ses yeux s'arrêtent un instant sur mes cheveux, pour ne pas changer, puis sur ma marque.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ironisé-je. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant.

Il fronce les sourcils, en colère, et me lâche la main. Aussitôt, je la fourre dans ma poche pour la cacher.

- Merci de les avoir chassés.

- Mmh.

Je m'appuie sur le mur en soufflant bruyamment. Merde, ces cons m'ont vraiment tapé fort. Kanda me regarde sans expression, puis fait demi-tour et retourne à l'intérieur. C'est vrai qu'il est Président du Conseil des élèves ; il doit avoir des choses à faire à cette heure. Je pousse la grille et rentre enfin chez moi, songeant avec soulagement que je suis sorti d'affaire.

Pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, et bien, me revoilà, un peu plus en retard que prévu.

Je remercie beaucoup les gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et classée dans leurs alertes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Bonjour, Allen.

Je relève la tête. Lenalee est penchée au-dessus de mon bureau avec un grand sourire. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le lui rends et la salue à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à me parler. Les filles comme elles sont généralement étroites d'esprit, ou ne traînent qu'avec des gens "normaux". Je ne la comprends pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ose espérer avoir une amie. Une vraie amie.

Le cours débute. L'un des imbéciles d'hier me lance plusieurs sourires narquois pendant l'heure. J'ai envie de l'étriper. Un frisson de dégoût ma parcourt quand je me souviens qu'il a vu mon bras. Et s'il racontait tout à tout le monde ? Je fais quoi, après ?

Mais il ne dit rien. Dans le dos du prof, je le vois jouer avec son portable. Il a les cheveux noirs et un maquillage de gothique assez prononcé. Seulement, le prof ne lui fait pas de remarque, à lui.

Tous des idiots.

Fin de l'heure. Dès que la cloche sonne, Lenalee se lève et vient vers moi avec le sourire. Elle a l'air sincèrement heureuse de me voir. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi étrange ?!

- Enfin fini ! lance-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Heu... Ecoute, Lee...

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Pas "Lee". J'ai un prénom, sers-t'en.

- D'accord... Lenalee. Je voulais savoir... Pourquoi tu viens vers moi, comme ça ? Alors que je suis loin d'être "fréquentable" ?

Elle me regarde un instant avant de soupirer longuement. Puis elle m'adresse une œillade pleine de chaleur.

- Tu es bien plus fréquentable que la plupart des élèves de ce lycée, Allen. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je le sens. Tu t'es toujours montré poli avec moi, et je ne fais pas partie de cette bande d'idiots qui juge les autres selon la couleur des cheveux. Moi, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est briser cette carapace que je sens autour de toi, et apprendre à te connaître, devenir ton amie. C'est tout.

Elle n'a pas quitté son air joyeux. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas conscience de la portée de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est quoi, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux sont humides ? Je profite d'un instant d'inattention de sa part pour passer discrètement ma manche sur mon visage, tuant dans l'œuf ces larmes qui n'ont plus coulé depuis si longtemps.

Pour la troisième fois, je vais dans ce coin d'herbe pour manger avec elle. Mais cette fois, je ne touche pas vraiment à mon plateau.

On parle beaucoup. Bien plus qu'avant. C'est surtout elle qui parle, en fait ; mais toujours son ton reste calme, sa voix douce. Elle ne s'énerve pas, me raconte des détails de sa vie plus ou moins importants. Elle me parle de son frère, qui a toujours veillé sur elle. De ses parents qu'elle n'a pas connus, ou alors si peu. De ses passe-temps.

Puis elle me questionne. Avec prudence, d'abord. Des choses futiles ; mon plat préféré, les choses que j'aime ou que je déteste. Mais peu à peu ses questions se font plus précises, sans devenir indiscrètes. Elle hésite un peu avant de me demander de lui parler de ma famille.

- Ma mère, dis-je, est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Mon père n'a jamais pu surmonter sa douleur, et a préféré partir de la ville. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

- Mais... Il t'a laissé sans rien ?

- Non, j'ai logé chez des amis jusqu'à l'année dernière. Puis j'ai hérité d'une maison, et je vis seul, maintenant.

Tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Quand mon père est parti, il m'a laissé seul dans la rue. C'est un vieil homme à moitié fou qui m'a recueilli et offert un toit. Il ne m'aimait pas ; mais il recevait chez lui toutes les personnes ayant besoin d'une maison. Il m'a finalement chassé, et j'ai dû me débrouiller entièrement seul. Cette maison minuscule que j'habite m'a été offerte par une association de charité, et je dois régler régulièrement la location, grâce à la ridicule paye que je reçois en tant qu'orphelin. C'est peu, mais je vis.

Lenalee ne le sait pas. Elle ne le saura jamais. Pas question que quiconque le sache.

- Allen, me demande-t-elle doucement. j'aimerais savoir ; pourquoi caches-tu ton bras sous ce gant ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je sais que je lui dois une réponse, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

- Mon bras gauche est... spécial. Une sorte de malformation, si tu veux.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Non, du tout. Mais c'est assez moche.

- J'aimerais le voir.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, et elle lève les mains pour se justifier.

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'est pas de la curiosité perverse ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'est juste que si je veux être ton amie, j'aimerais que l'on n'ait pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Ho, Lenalee. Si tu savais. Avec moi, ce genre de souhait n'est pas possible.

- Je suis désolé, Lenalee. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te le montrer, pas encore. C'est vraiment... Quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi.

- Très bien.

Elle se penche un instant sur son repas, mais une main surgit de son dos et attrape rapidement un peu de nourriture.

- Mmh ! C'est délicieux, Lenalee.

Encore la voix chaude, la voix de Lavi. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'assied à côté de ma camarade et m'adresse un grand sourire. Je le regarde, surpris, mais son attention est détournée par Lenalee qui vient de lui mettre un coup sur la tête.

- Ouille ! Ça va pas ?

- C'est toi qui ne va pas, stupide lapin ! Tu m'as piqué mon beignet !

- Rroh, allez, pour un beignet de rien du tout... C'est pas comme si t'allais mourir de faim...

- Lavi...

- Au fait, coucou, Allen ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas fait de mal à ma chère et tendre Lenalee, sinon je risque d'être dans l'obligation de tout rapporter à Komui...

Je suis trop pétrifié pour répondre. Il me parle comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours, sans aucun complexe, sans aucun regard de mépris, avec un naturel déconcertant. Son sourire semble ancré sur son visage, et il attend patiemment ma réponse. Que je n'ai pas le temps de lui donner.

- Lavi... Tu embêtes encore Lenalee ?

La nouvelle voix vient de mon dos. Elle est chaude aussi, mais d'une chaleur différente de celle de Lavi ; sensuelle, avec un accent d'insolence très attirant. Je me retourne ; derrière moi, le troisième de la bande, Tiky, me regarde avec des yeux intrigués. Je soutiens son regard, remarquant par la même occasion la couleur surprenante de ses iris ; ils sont dorés, et tranchent de façon admirable avec sa peau mate. Lui aussi me regarde attentivement, avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

- Tiens ! Tes cheveux sont vraiment bizarres, tu sais ?

Je fronce les sourcils ; mais son ton est tout sauf réprobateur. Il a une intonation joyeuse, simple. Il fait juste ne constatation, sans aucune arrière-pensée. C'est vraiment... étrange. J'en oublie mes craintes, me contentant de les regarder ; Tiky s'assied lui aussi à côté de Lenalee, en face de moi. Il pose sa tête dans sa main et prend une expression blasée.

Mon cœur rate soudain un battement ; si les deux autres sont ici, alors...

- Hey, les gars, vous faites quoi ? Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que d'embêter des Secondes ?

Je reconnais sa voix. Il avance dans mon champ de vision et salue Lenalee d'un signe de tête. Puis il me jette un coup d'œil ; je me raidis.

Il marque une légère pause en me voyant. Comme je le pensais, il m'a reconnu. En même temps, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'élèves aux cheveux blancs. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je lui jette un regard qui signifie clairement : silence !

Je ne sais pas du tout s'il a compris le message. Mais apparemment oui, car il détourne la tête sans changer d'expression et n'aborde pas le sujet.

A présent, les trois garçons mangent et discutent avec Lenalee. Enfin, Lavi et Tiky parlent avec Lenalee, Kanda se contente de grignoter son maigre repas sans un mot. Je l'observe à la dérobée, plus par ennui que par réelle curiosité.

Il est beau. Incroyablement beau, même. Rien à voir avec la nonchalance sexy de Tiky ou le charisme séducteur de Lavi ; une beauté profonde et naturelle, mise en valeur par ses yeux froids et sombres. Il a l'air d'une statue, une statue qui aurait été sculptée dans le plus fin des marbres. J'ai presque peine à croire qu'il existe vraiment. Mais sa silhouette assis à un mètre de moi m'oblige à penser le contraire.

Il doit avoir senti mon regard, car il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire : "quoi, pourquoi tu me mattes comme ça ?". Mes yeux se baissent aussitôt dans une mimique qui signifie : "ho, rien, rien du tout". Ajoutez à cela un ton innocent à souhait.

Après ce dialogue court et silencieux, je ne bouge presque plus, à peine deux ou trois gestes pour finir mon bentô. Je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Je suis toujours angoissé à l'idée qu'il raconte tout aux autres. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se sache.

Mais lui non plus ne dit rien. Il a à peine prononcé trois mots. Lavi se tourne souvent vers lui pour lui demander diverses choses, et il répond d'un simple hochement de tête. Ça n'a l'air de choquer personne, j'en conclus qu'il doit toujours être aussi taciturne.

La scène de la veille me revient en mémoire, et je frissonne un bon coup. J'ai des tas de bleus sur le torse, dont certains me font encore mal. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est que ces quatre idiots aient vu mon bras.

Cette fois, c'est un frisson de dégoût qui me parcourt. Je les revois encore ; leurs visages pleins de répulsion, d'intérêt écœuré. Ils me rappellent d'autres regards, bien plus inquiétants encore. Je tremble un peu.

- Ça va, Allen ?

Lenalee me regarde avec inquiétude.

- Tu as froid ? C'est vrai qu'il y a du vent aujourd'hui...

- Non, non, c'est rien. Bon, ça va bientôt sonner non ?

Lavi me fixe. Bon, c'est vrai que le soudain changement de sujet est assez flagrant. Et puis derrière ses airs bouffons, il est loin d'être stupide. Tiky se lève d'un bond et lance :

- Ouais, c'est pas tout, mais on a cours de maths, Kanda. Let's go.

Il me fait un signe de bras et part devant, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Lavi le suit d'un bond.

Je sens un nouveau regard posé sur moi. Kanda me fixe, sans ciller, il me met mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Puis, avec un soupir agacé, il se redresse et s'en va, rattrapant rapidement ses compagnons. Aussitôt après, la cloche sonne. Lenalee et moi rangeons nos affaires et partons à notre tour.

- Hé bien ! lance Lenalee. Voilà, tu les as tous rencontrés finalement.

- Mmh... Mais dis-moi, est-ce que Kanda est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il était un peu plus différent. D'habitude, il lance un ou deux commentaires narquois de temps en temps, mais là, rien. Il doit avoir des choses en tête.

Hm, des choses en tête. OMG. Faites que ce soit pas à mon propos... mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine, moi ? Je vais pas bien ou quoi ? Pourquoi il se soucierait de moi ? Il est Président des élèves, c'est quand même normal qu'il ait des trucs en tête... Et puis, c'est sûrement loin d'être la première fois qu'il voit un pauvre Seconde se faire tabasser. Il passait par là, c'est normal qu'il m'ait aidé, non ?

Sans crier gare, Lenalee attrape mon bras gauche et me tire en avant.

Je me dégage aussitôt, et j'attrape mon bras dans un geste convulsif.

Elle se stoppe, la culpabilité se lit sur son visage.

Oups.

- Désolée, lance-t-elle précipitamment.

- Non, non, c'est rien ! m'écrié-je. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une sorte de... Réflexe, si tu veux.

- Est-ce que...

- Oui ?

Elle semble hésiter à me poser la question.

- ... Est-ce que ton bras est douloureux ?

- Hein ? Non, pas du tout !

En tout cas plus maintenant.

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on y touche, rien d'autre.

- Dans tous les cas, excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- C'est rien...

Elle m'adresse un large sourire. Bon sang, elle est vraiment incroyable. Comment une fille comme elle peut-elle être aussi gentille et intelligente ? En la voyant, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle puisse être comme ça. Compréhensive, souriante, oublieuse des différences sociales ou physiques. Une rare exception dans cette société pourrie.

Mais apparemment, elle n'est pas la seule. Lavi et Tiky n'ont pas l'air d'être gênés plus que ça. Le roux peut-être un peu ; mais ça ne doit pas vraiment être à cause de moi, plutôt par inquiétude pour Lenalee.

Et Kanda ? Est-ce que mon apparence le dérange, lui aussi ? Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ; il a un visage insondable. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a dû apprendre à cacher ses émotions. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que lui aussi, il a eu des problèmes dans sa vie ?

Dans un sens, je me surprends à espérer que oui. C'est égoïste ; mais si je pouvais rencontrer une personne à même de me comprendre, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas. Ho, bien sûr, l'on pourrait s'apitoyer mutuellement sur nos sorts, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon ressasser le passé ? A quoi bon pleurer sur l'épaule d'un autre martyr, quand de toute façon ce dialogue se résumera à une mesure de douleur ?

Lequel d'entre nous a le plus souffert ? Quelle connerie, franchement...

Et voilà, à force de réflexions inutiles, je me prends moi-même pour un martyr.

Martyr... C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gosses maltraités. Les gens en parlent, certains se révoltent.

Mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux peut comprendre ?

Je sens un poids sur mon bras. Mon bras droit. Lenalee me regarde, avec un pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle a vraiment des yeux incroyables ; d'un violet sombre, qu'on ne doit pas trouver à tous les coins de rue. Et en ce moment, ces prunelles incroyables me fixent avec insistance.

- Allen ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je rêvais.

- Alors redescends sur Terre, on a cours avec Leverrier.

- J'arrive.

Elle part devant, de nouveau souriante. Pour elle non plus, tout n'a pas dû être facile. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents. Mais elle a eu la chance d'avoir un frère qui a veillé sur elle, et heureusement.

Dans un geste devenu machinal avec le temps, je masse mon avant-bras gauche. Elle m'a pris le bras droit. Toutes ces histoires de malformations ont dû l'effrayer. Puis, avisant les retardataires qui entrent précipitamment en cours, je soupire et reprends la route. Leverrier me regarde d'un œil mauvais quand j'entre, mais ne fait aucun commentaire ; je suis arrivé avant la deuxième sonnerie, qui justement retentit quand je m'assieds.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Œil pour œil

Auteur : Sednareinedeseaux, et vivent les pseudos à rallonge.

Rating : T (pour langage et visions sanglantes)

Pairing : haha ! J'ai enfin tranché ! Et ça sera du Yullen, sur demande expresse d'une grande partie de mes reviewers.

Dsclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, et tant mieux, paske sinon je mettrais Komui en personnage principal et ferais la guerre au Comte avec des Komulins...

Note : Je remercie chaleureusement tous mes reviewers, qui me donnent le courage de continuer cette fic...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève... Très en retard. La maison vide résonne encore une fois de mes cris d'exaspération. Maudite soit ma paresse.

Je sors en trombe de chez moi, sans manger, sans même prendre le temps d'attraper le bentô que j'ai préparé la veille au soir. Là, je suis vraiment à la bourre. je vais arriver avec au minimum dix minutes de retard, et pour couronner le tout, mon premier cours est avec Leverrier. Heureusement que c'est le dernier de la semaine.

Mon bus s'arrête une minute avant la deuxième sonnerie. Je cours comme un dératé vers les grilles, que je parviens à passer de justesse. J'ai réussi à combler cinq minutes, mais je vais quand même louper les premières minutes. Sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter, je parcours les escaliers, puis les trois couloirs qui me séparent de ma classe. Enfin hors d'haleine, j'arrive devant la porte et je frappe. La voix désagréable de mon professeur lance un vague "entrez", et je me prépare à recevoir ses foudres.

Il me fixe avec méchanceté, et comme prévu, la commissure de ses lèvres se plisse dans un rictus méprisant. Quel connard, vraiment.

- Walker. Quelle est la raison de votre retard ?

Sa voix est vraiment l'une des pires inventions que Dame Nature ait pu créer. Un mélange affreux de nasillard et de rauque, qui fait vibrer les oreilles de ses interlocuteurs. je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Mon bus a eu du retard.

Pas question de lui avouer que mon réveil est mort.

- Il n'y avait aucun problème de circulation ce matin, Walker.

- Ben sur ma ligne, si, "Monsieur".

J'ai appuyé sur le dernier mot. Un peu trop, apparemment, car son visage devient sévère et il me regarde avant de dire :

- Vous resterez pour une heure de colle après les cours, Walker.

Merde ! Et moi qui croyais avoir ma dernière heure avec lui, ben c'est raté. Je serre les poings avec rage mais ne réplique pas ; pas la peine d'aggraver l'opinion que cet imbécile se fait de moi sans me connaître. Avec un grognement peu significatif, je traverse la salle et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise.

C'est là que je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Les autres me regardent bizarrement. Ho, bien sûr, ils me scrutent depuis la rentrée ; mais là, c'est vraiment... Gênant. Je croise un regard inconnu. Un garçon blond, dont les yeux reflètent une curiosité déplacée et un profond dégoût.

Je cherche Lenalee des yeux. A l'autre bout de la classe, elle est penchée sur sa table, les mains serrées. Elle semble trembler de rage.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le cours se termine, enfin. La cloche salvatrice sonne et me libère de tous ces pesants regards. Je ne comprends pas ; ai-je manqué quelque chose ? Je range mes affaires lentement, et devant la porte, je vois deux filles qui murmurent en me regardant. Quand elles s'aperçoivent que je les observe, elles détournent la tête et sortent.

- Allen ?

Je me retourne. Lenalee est devant moi, les mains nouées, le regard furibond.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut... Que je te montre un truc.

Acquiesçant mollement, je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et la suis. Elle m'emmène là où nous mangeons habituellement, dans cet coin désert et calme. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et se mord les lèvres, mi-furieuse, mi-coupable.

- Lenalee ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai reçu ça ce matin, coupe-t-elle.

Elle sort son portable et me le tend. Dessus, une image est affichée.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont obtenu le numéro de presque toutes les personnes de la classe, et ce message a circulé jusqu'à moi. Pardon.

Je ne réponds pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Je lui rends son portable, éloignant de moi cette photo horrible, cette photo qui me montre, plaqué au mur, mon bras gauche dénudé. Puis, je la salue de la tête et lui souhaite une bonne journée, avant de tourner sur mes talons et de partir rapidement.

_J'ai mal. Papa, où es-tu, j'ai si mal. Les hommes en noir, ils me font peur, ils me font mal._

_"Rien ne marche, mon père ! Le bras du diable garde sa couleur !"_

_"Ne désespérez pas, continuez de saigner la base. Quand le sang maudit sera complètement parti, le bras du diable tombera de lui-même."_

_J'ai mal..._

_Le reflet d'une lame brille dans cette pièce sombre, avant d'être englouti dans un flot écarlate._

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la cloche. Autour de moi, les autres élèves sont déjà debout, certains en train de parler, d'autres fourrant rapidement leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Je sors peu à peu de mon état de légume et passe ma main sur mon front brûlant.

Je pousse un soupir. Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse. C'est la deuxième fois que je m'endors dans ce lycée en moins d'une semaine. En plus, si c'est pour me souvenir de ça, autant suivre les cours... C'est moins douloureux...

Je masse distraitement mon épaule gauche. Sous mes doigts, je ne sens que la double épaisseur que forment mon pull et mon gant. Mais je sais qu'en-dessous, les cicatrices sont là. Elles seront toujours là, quoi que je fasse.

- Walker. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je lève la tête. Tiedoll, mon professeur d'arts plastique, me regarde avec inquiétude.

Il doit être l'un des seuls profs que j'arrive à apprécier. Peut-être parce que, de tous, il est le seul à n'avoir fait aucune remarque sur mes cheveux ou mon visage, et parce qu'il dégage une aura qui me met en confiance.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Il me sourit et se détourne, apparemment rassuré.

Merde ! C'est vrai que j'ai une colle. Avec Leverrier. Bon sang, une semaine à peine, et j'arrive déjà à me faire détester.

Je perçois un mouvement qui vient vers moi. En levant les yeux, je voix qu'il s'agit de Lenalee. Elle me regarde avec prudence, comme si elle hésitait. Je ne bouge pas.

Depuis ce matin, elle n'a plus essayé de me parler. J'ai donc essuyé seul les remarques désagréables, les questions douloureuses, en répondant comme toujours avec un plaisant "la ferme !". Je pensais qu'à présent, ce mince espoir d'amitié s'était brisé dans l'œuf, et qu'elle aurait peur de moi.

Mais encore une fois, je me suis trompé. Car elle s'avance d'une démarche plus sûre et se campe devant moi, avant de dire d'une voix ferme :

- Allen, je veux que tu saches une chose.

- ...

- Quoique cette bande d'idiots puisse dire, quoiqu'ils puissent me montrer, mon opinion sur toi ne changera pas.

Je dois avoir une tête vraiment idiote, car elle risque un mince sourire. C'est vrai que j'ai la ouche ouverte, ce que je m'empresse de corriger.

- Mais... Pourtant, tu as vu que...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne !

Maintenant, elle ressemble à une mère qui gronde son enfant.

- C'est pas à cause d'un simple problème d'apparence que je vais te détester et...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je la serre dans mes bras, le plus fort possible. Au premier abord un peu surprise, elle hésite avant de me rendre mon étreinte. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je sens ses bras tapoter légèrement mon dos.

Ce n'est pas qu'un simple problème d'apparence, Lenalee. Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que ce bras représente de souffrance pour moi. Mais merci. Merci infiniment.

Je la relâche, un peu embarrassé. Elle m'observe avec un doux sourire, un sourire dont je devine qu'elle n'en offre pas souvent. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en va et sort de la salle à présent vide.

Je sors à sa suite, et au passage, Tiedoll me lance un sourire entendu. Il doit s'imaginer des choses, le vieux.

Dans le couloir, les élèves se bousculent, se précipitent vers leurs casiers, et filent vers la sortie. Je marche d'un pas lourd vers mon propre casier, et y prends mes affaires. Je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner après ma colle. Mais au moment où je le referme, une main se plaque dessus, me bloquant dans ma course.

Je me retourne ; gros con numéro un, le chef de la bande d'arriérés, me regarde avec un sourire qui se veut narquois. En fait, il a plutôt l'air d'un imbécile heureux... Ce qu'il est, en fin de compte.

- Alors Blanche-Neige, il t'a plu notre cadeau ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais dans ma tête les insultes fusent, se croisent, se mélangent, et tentent de toutes leurs forces de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je tente une manœuvre de fuite, mais son bras attrape le mien.

Au moins, ce qu'il a vu l'autre jour semble l'avoir dégoûté, car il ne touche pas mon bras gauche.

- Ben alors, t'es timide ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Alleeeeez, fais pas la tête, tu sais c'est rien par rapport à ce que je...

- Lâche-moi, connard !

J'ai crié. Son regard d'imbécile se pose sur moi, surpris, et comme le con qu'il est, il me laisse. J'en profite et me dégage brutalement, avant de marcher d'un pas vif vers ma salle. Pour une fois, je serais presque heureux de voir face-de-macaque. Je frappe à la porte, et la voix de Leverrier me lance un vague "entrez".

A l'intérieur, il est à son bureau, il m'attend. Avec, comme toujours, le cocktail sourire-en-coin/regard-de-mépris.

- J'ai mis quelques exercices à faire sur votre table, Walker.

Il attend une réponse. Je ne lui offre qu'un vague grognement. De toute façon, il sait bien qu'entre lui et moi, ça va être œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Il veut me pourrir la vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de réagir comme il le souhaite.

Je m'installe à ma place, et jette un coup d'œil aux exos. Bon, c'est sur le programme de première, mais ça reste simple. Je m'y mets tout de suite, pressé d'en finir.

- Au fait, Walker.

Je lève la tête. Il me lance un rictus qui dévoile ses dents longues et trop propres.

- J'ai un rendez-vous dans une dizaine de minutes, je ne pourrai donc pas vous surveiller. Mais rassurez-vous, au cas où vous auriez dans l'idée de ne rien faire, j'ai appelé quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place. C'est un élève, mais je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Ho, mais c'est rien, grand roi des macaques. Tant que je ne vois pas ta tête, pour moi, tout baigne.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je relève brièvement la tête, histoire de voir quelle personne je vais avoir devant moi pendant une heure.

Je manque de m'étrangler.

C'est la statue, la statue de marbre, Kanda.

Alors c'est lui ? C'est lui qui va me surveiller ? Le prof' a parlé d'un élève digne de confiance. C'est vrai que Kanda n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être un trouble-fête. Je l'imagine très bien en premier de la classe.

Leverrier lui murmure quelque chose. Du fond de la classe, je n'entends rien, mais je perçois un léger hochement de tête de la part de Kanda. Puis, il se tourne vers moi et croise mon regard.

Lui aussi, il a des yeux spéciaux. Pas vraiment étranges, comme ceux de Lenalee ou Tiky, mais très beaux. Tellement noirs qu'on n'y discerne plus la pupille de l'iris. Un minuscule froncement de sourcils m'indique qu'il m'a remarqué, puis il détourne la tête et parle encore un peu à Leverrier.

Je me sens mal, mal à l'aise, en sa compagnie. Après le départ de Leverrier, il s'installe juste devant moi, assis sur une table, et me regarde bosser. A un moment, n'y tenant plus, je relève la tête et croise de nouveau son regard impénétrable.

J'ai vite fait de la rabaisser. Je n'y peux rien, quand je le vois, c'est encore plus fort qu'avec Lavi et Tiky. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Depuis longtemps, depuis que mon père m'a abandonné, depuis que je dois me débrouiller seul, j'ai appris à observer les gens. Leur apparence, leur gestuelle, leurs voix, leurs vêtements. Je lis les goûts, les habitudes, sans avoir besoin de les connaître. Et par dessus-tout, je suis sensible à la beauté.

Quand je croise les yeux de Lenalee, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'abîmer dans leurs profondeurs violacées et sombres. Le sourire de Lavi me déstabilise, l'assurance de Tiky aussi. Tout ce qui est beau, en général, me fait quelque chose. Que ce soit externe ou venant de l'âme.

Et Kanda, lui, est... Magnifique. C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour le décrire. Que ce soit le corps, le visage, les yeux. Un savant mélange de blanc et de noir, quelque chose de sombre et en même temps si attirant.

Alors évidemment, sa compagnie est assez... Troublante... Pour moi.

L'heure traîne en longueur, interminable. Mon rythme cardiaque ne s'est pas calmé, loin de là, j'ai même l'impression qu'il accélère à chaque minute. Je jette de fréquents coups d'œil à ma montre, mais rien à faire ; l'aiguille semble elle aussi s'être liguée contre moi, et tourne avec une lenteur effrayante.

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte que, devant moi, le Président a changé d'expression. Je comprends, en retard, qu'il vient de parler, et je ne peux que bafouiller :

- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

- Je disais que je voulais te demander un truc.

OMG. Sa voix est incroyable, elle aussi. J'ai l'impression de vibrer au rythme de ses cordes vocales.

- Oui ?

Mon propre timbre ma paraît étrange, à côté. Fluet, tellement loin de ses sons graves et doux.

- Tu es au courant qu'il y a une photo de toi qui circule ?

Mon sang se glace.

Il l'a vue, lui aussi ? Est-ce que lui aussi a vu cette... horreur... qui me sert de bras ?

- Hé, ça va ?

Je dois être pâle. Oui, sûrement. Il s'est penché légèrement en avant et observe avec soin ma réaction. Je n'ose même plus croiser son regard.

J'ai honte, maintenant.

C'est étrange. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Ce sentiment d'humiliation constante, sous le regard des autres, avait fini par disparaître. La colère, la haine, ont perduré. Mais pas la honte. Et pourtant, cette fois, quand je sens ce regard d'obsidienne posé sur moi, je sens mes joues, pâles depuis si longtemps, prendre cette teinte rouge caractéristique.

Je ne peux pas le regarder en face. Ho non, j'en suis incapable.

- Et tu...

Ma voix tremble. C'est vraiment minable.

- Tu l'as vu ?

Le dernier mot s'évapore dans un trémolo un peu trop sonore. Je me risque à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Comme toujours, ses yeux ne reflètent rien, pas la moindre émotion. C'est comme essayer de déchiffrer les sentiments d'une statue.

Oui, il est vraiment comme ça. Il ressemble vraiment à une statue de marbre. Froide, glacée même, mais... Tellement belle.

- Peu importe.

Je lève brusquement la tête. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu connaissais les auteurs de cette photo, continue-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne décèle dans sa voix ni dégoût, ni curiosité. Il veut simplement une réponse à sa question.

- C'est important ? demandé-je.

Par miracle, je ne tremble plus.

- Oui. Parce que je suppose que tu n'étais absolument pas d'accord pour que cette photo soit prise, ni pour qu'elle soit diffusée. C'est contraire au règlement, et même à la loi. Alors si tu les connais... Il faudrait que je le sache.

J'ai peine à y croire. Pourtant, il semble sincère. Enfin, je ne peux l'affirmer, son regard n'a pas changé. Il n'a aucune expression, si ce n'est une moue vaguement... Ennuyée. Est-ce que ça l'ennuie ? Est-ce que ça l'ennuie, en tant que Président, de devoir leur courir après ?

- Tu les as déjà vus.

- C'est ceux qui te frappaient la dernière fois ?

Encore une fois, il a dit ça sur un ton calme et froid.

- Ouais.

- Très bien. L'heure est finie, tu peux partir, maintenant.

Autrement dit : "casse-toi, la conversation est terminée". Hochant silencieusement la tête, je range mes affaires en vitesse et m'apprête à me lever.

Au même moment, il s'approche de la table et tend la main pour prendre mes exercices. Nos doigts se frôlent.

Aussitôt, mon cœur, déjà bien éprouvé aujourd'hui, se met à cogner violemment mes côtes, comme pour les briser. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à s'enfuir, et je suis sûr que Kanda peut l'entendre. L'endroit où il m'a touché me brûle, comme m'a brûlé ce pentacle rouge en marquant mon front, il y a si longtemps.

Cet instant de flottement dure à peine une seconde ; le Président attrape ma feuille, sans marquer aucune hésitation, sans même paraître remarquer mon trouble. Puis, il se détourne et sort de la salle sans un mot.

Pendant une longue minute, je reste immobile, tentant vainement de reprendre une respiration normale. Ma main brûle toujours.

Merde.

C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je viens de faire la plus grosse, la plus énorme boulette de ma vie.

Je suis tombé amoureux.

D'un garçon.

Non, pire que ça.

Je suis amoureux d'une statue.

Une statue de marbre noir.

* * *

N/A : Après relecture, j'ai franchement l'impression d'être tombée dans le guimauve... Et dire que c'était sensé être du Angst...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Œil pour œil.

Auteur : Ben encore moi...

Rating : T, mais y a rien de choquant dans ce chapitre

Pairing : Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je reviens au lycée, le lundi, pour une fois sans retard. J'ai utilisé une partie de mes économies, samedi, pour m'acheter un nouveau réveil. Mais je ne peux pas toujours me permettre ce genre de dépenses.

Lenalee m'attend devant. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle m'adresse son sourire si spécial. Elle s'avance vers moi et me salue avec entrain. J'ai encore du mal à la comprendre, à comprendre pourquoi elle s'acharne à rester avec moi. Et quand je lui fais part de mes doutes, elle semble exaspérée.

- Allen. En aucun cas je ne me force à rester avec toi. Pour moi, tu es un AMI ! Quand vas-tu te l'enfoncer dans le crâne ?

Elle appuie ses mots d'un coup sec sur ma tête. Et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

La grille s'ouvre, et permet à la foule des élèves d'aller tout droit vers leur enfer personnel. Dans les couloirs, ils se pressent, se parlent. Lenalee et moi nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours, où déjà Leverrier attend. Quand j'entre, il ne m'adresse aucun regard, et j'en suis content, intérieurement. Le premier cours commence, interminable, comme chaque fois. C'est une particularité ; la première heure me semble toujours longue, fastidieuse, et rarement intéressante, car souvent le professeur aussi est dans le potage, lundi matin oblige.

J'en profite pour rêvasser. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder bien loin du bavardage morne de Leverrier, et peu à peu je sens la fatigue m'envahir. Ma tête s'affaisse sur ma table, mes paupières deviennent bien trop lourdes. Ce n'est que lorsque je commence à entendre des cris longtemps refoulés que je me redresse.

Commence alors une lutte sans merci pour garder les yeux ouverts, une lutte contre cet engourdissement. Je serre les poings et tente de me concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Et ce à quoi j'ai pensé tout le week-end me revient en tête.

Kanda, encore une fois, vient occuper mes pensées. Je me sens soudain beaucoup plus réveillé, mais mon cœur s'agite.

C'est impossible de tomber amoureux aussi vite. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était quelque chose que l'on contrôlait plus ou moins. Pour moi, on tombe amoureux lorsqu'on a décidé d'aimer une personne, plus ou moins consciemment. On connaît la personne, on la côtoie. Et puis, soudain, on se dit "je l'aime", et c'est seulement à ce moment que nos sentiments changent. C'est un choix comme un autre ; c'est la décision qui entraîne le changement de sentiments, et pas l'inverse. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de tomber amoureux de lui, ho non. J'aurais largement préféré rester avec mon cœur pour moi seul. Mais pourtant, ce... truc... que je ressens auprès de lui, c'est de l'amour, non ? Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. Je n'avais ressenti ça pour personne.

De toute façon, je n'avais jamais rencontré personne à même de m'aimer.

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais accepté. Ou alors, l'amour envers ses enfants consiste à le fixer avec dégoût chaque fois qu'il apparaît, à faire des crises de panique et d'angoisse. Et a-t-on jamais vu un père aller faire exorciser son fils par une secte on ne peut plus douteuse ?

Ma mère s'est suicidée à cause de moi. Mon père, après cela, a décidé que j'étais de trop, et m'a vendu à ces hommes en noir, qui m'ont... Je n'ose même plus y penser. Le traumatisme est encore tellement présent dans ma chair, j'ai l'impression d'être marqué à jamais.

En fait, c'est le cas. Cette marque sur mon front, les cicatrices sur mon épaule, rien de tout cela ne partira. Pas plus que ce bras hideux, pas plus que ces cheveux blancs. Parce que même si je les faisais teindre, je pourrais encore les sentir.

Ces regards.

Ces regards de dégoût.

Ceux qui font mal.

Je sursaute violemment quand la cloche sonne. Un long frisson me parcourt, et je me lève, décidé à prendre l'air au plus vite. Dans le couloir, c'est comme toujours l'effervescence, la ruée vers les casiers. Entre les abrutis qui hurlent, les filles en troupeaux et les flâneurs, c'est un véritable parcours du combattant pour aller faire un tour dehors.

Heureusement, dans la cour, c'est plus calme. Le temps est gris et légèrement pluvieux, c'est peut-être pour ça. Un vent froid fait bouger les feuilles des arbres plantés dans la cour. J'ai toujours trouvé ce genre d'arbre lugubres. On les met là pour faire un semblant de naturel, et le résultat me donne encore plus l'impression de m'éloigner du naturel, justement.

- Allen.

Je tourne la tête ; Lavi me regarde, un air étonné sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie ? demande-t-il.

Tiens, il a raison. Tout à ma déprime, je n'ai pas remarqué que le crachin s'est changé en averse bien froide. Je frissonne tout d'un coup, et me lève pour courir sous le minuscule préau. Derrière moi, j'entends Lavi me suivre en riant.

- Ben alors, on rêve ? dit-il, toujours souriant.

J'élude la question en en posant une autre.

- Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi sous la pluie ?

- Je cherchais Yû.

Je me crispe légèrement. Il continue :

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à régler. Je crois que c'est à propos de cette photo de toi qui a circulé.

Cette fois, je suis presque aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, avant de lui demander :

- Et toi, tu l'as vue ? Cette photo.

Il hésite légèrement avant de répondre.

- Oui...

Devant ma mine soudain sombre, il s'exclame sur un ton un peu embêté :

- Mais, tu sais, je n'ai pas fait circuler le message ! J'ai tout de suite effacé la photo !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ben... C'est ça qui t'embête, non ? Tu penses que j'ai envoyé moi aussi cette image ?

Je suis tellement surpris que j'en éclate de rire. Pensant sûrement que je me moque de lui, il prend un air agacé, et marmonne :

- Si tu préfères que je fasse passer le message...

- Non, non, attends ! C'est pas pour ça !

Il y a erreur. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais qu'il pense.

- En fait, murmuré-je, c'est juste que... Ça ne t'a pas choqué, ce qu'il y a sur cette photo ?

La fin de ma phrase n'est qu'un murmure. Il me regarde, semblant réfléchir entre mentir ou être honnête.

- Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît, insisté-je. J'ai l'habitude, de toute façon.

Finalement, il lâche un soupir et détourne légèrement les yeux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoue-t-il. Quand je l'ai eue sous les yeux, j'ai été assez... surpris. En fait, j'ai d'abord pensé à un photomontage. Mais...

- Mais ça n'en est pas un, le coupé-je.

Je m'en doutais, bien sûr. Quelque part dans mon cœur, un nœud douloureux vient de se former.

- Mais, tu sais, ça ne change pas l'avis que j'ai de toi.

- Je m'en doute. Tu es comme Lenalee, sur ce point de vue-là. Il n'empêche que maintenant, je te dégoûte.

Il garde le silence. Absence de parole, confirmation muette. Mais à ma grande surprise, il s'assied à ma gauche et tapote le sol, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Je pose à mon tour mon derrière sur le béton humide, et l'interroge du regard. Ses yeux glissent sur mon épaule, puis vers ma main.

- C'est de naissance ? demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Dans ses yeux, je ne vois pas cette pointe de dégoût que je craignais tant. Plutôt une certaine prudence.

- Oui. Une malformation.

- Et ton visage ?

Cette fois-ci, je me raidis sensiblement, et il semble l'avoir remarqué.

- Désolé, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Très bien. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te montrer quelque chose.

Je le regarde, surpris, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, et approche ses mains de son visage. Je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, et m'exclame :

- Non, attends ! Tu n'es pas obligé de...

Mais c'est trop tard, il vient d'enlever son cache-œil. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un sourire.

Je ne dis rien. Son œil droit, fermé à jamais, est barré d'une cicatrice blanchâtre assez repoussante. La balafre est tellement étrange dans son beau visage ; c'est comme un gros point noir sur une feuille blanche, il perturbe l'ensemble du tableau.

- C'est...

Je m'interromps. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, mais j'ai peur qu'il prenne mal.

- C'est assez moche, reprends-je.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je le cache.

- Comment tu...

- Un accident. Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai eu un accident de la route, et je suis passé à travers le pare-brise. Les toubibs ont dit que mon œil était foutu.

Mmh. Une cause qui peut sembler banale. On parle tous les jours d'accidents de ce genre, et puis on les oublie, en songeant "de toute façon, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres". Mais ces "banalités" laissent toujours des traces, finalement.

Lavi remet son bandeau en place, puis m'adresse un grand sourire.

- Tu vois ! T'es pas le seul à avoir des cicatrices bizarres !

- Mais toi, on ne te déteste pas.

Son expression change soudain. Son sourire s'efface et, avec un soupir, il me tapote la tête, en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Allen. Ceux qui jugent les autres pour ce genre de futilités sont des imbéciles.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

A ce moment, la cloche sonne, nous faisant sursauter. J'avais presque oublié qu'on était entre deux cours. Nous nous levons, puis il s'éloigne de moi avec un geste de la main. Cette fois, je n'hésite pas à y répondre. Une fois qu'il est hors de ma vue, ma main vient se poser sur ma tête.

C'est la première fois qu'on me touche les cheveux ainsi. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, ce genre de bourrade amicale.

Amicale. Oui, Lavi aussi a un comportement amical, avec moi. Mais puis-je pour autant affirmer qu'il me considère comme un ami ? J'ai encore des doutes. Pourtant, après la confiance qu'il vient de manifester envers moi...

Je secoue la tête. Ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Je verrai bien ce qui arrivera.

XxX

C'est la fin des cours. En sortant, j'aperçois Lenalee qui m'attend. A ma grande surprise, elle est avec Kanda.

Aussitôt, mon cœur recommence ses bonds dans ma cage thoracique. C'est pas possible, j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette maudite pompe à sang essaie de se faire la malle ! Je m'approche d'eux en tentant par tous les moyens de rester calme.

- Allen ! Te voilà. On te cherchait, avec Kanda.

Quoi ? Il me cherchaient ? Mais pourquoi ? Aaaah, et puis voilà, je croise son regard, et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la totalité de mon sang afflue vers mes joues. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine. Je baisse les yeux et regarde le sol, ne trouvant aucun autre échappatoire.

- Oui ? demandé-je.

Il me fixe, mais je fuis toujours son regard.

- Les quatre garçons qui ont pris cette photo de toi, je les ai retrouvés. Ils se sont pris une bonne punition, qui devrait les faire se tenir tranquilles.

Ah, bon sang. Sa voix, c'est comme son apparence. Grave et posée, si belle. Mais froide, comme toujours.

- Et...

A mon grand étonnement, il marque une hésitation.

- Aucun professeur n'a vu la photo, reprend-t-il.

Je dois me retenir pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Je lève timidement la tête, et croise son regard l'espace d'un instant ; il ne ment pas. De toute façon, je doute qu'il soit du genre à mentir. Mais pourquoi me dire ça ?

C'est peut-être stupide, comme idée, venant de lui, mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il dit ça pour me rassurer.

Non, c'est impossible.

- Hello les gens ! Ça va bien ?

Lavi arrive vers nous, son éternel sourire idiot sur le visage, suivi de près par Tyki. Lenalee a une petite moue agacée en le voyant et me salue rapidement, avant de partir.

- Ben ? s'étonne-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je ne me sens plus très à l'aise près d'eux. Dans le couloir, ils attirent les regards, et certaines personnes me fixent d'un air courroucé, l'air de dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec eux, celui-là ?". J'adresse un petit sourire à Lavi, avant de me détourner, pour rentrer rapidement. Dans mon dos, j'entends la voix de Tyki dire :

- Tu sais, pour la mauvaise humeur, je pense que ça a un rapport avec ta nouvelle petite copine...

J'esquisse un sourire. J'en étais sûr ; ma camarade n'est pas insensible au charme du rouquin...

Dehors, on sent que l'automne avance. Le ciel est sombre, l'air frais et des feuilles ocres tombent dans la rue menant à l'arrêt de mon bus. Quelques une viennent s'égarer dans mes cheveux, et j'imagine très bien la façon dont elles doivent trancher sur mes mèches blanches.

Bah, ça serait pas plus mal si je pouvais les teindre.

Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête, et continue d'avancer. Une fois à l'arrêt, pendant que j'attends le bus, je repense à cette conversation que j'ai eue avec Lavi. Et malgré moi, mon cœur se serre.

Ce serait bien s'il y avait plus de personnes comme lui.

* * *

N/A : Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que ma publication sera à présent bien plus lente... J'avais déjà écrit les quatre premiers chapitres en avance.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Œil pour œil.

Auteur : Moi moi et re-moi... Sed'

Rating : T

Pairing : Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee qui traîne.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et gnagnagna...

Note : Chapitre écrit en écoutant la bande-son de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Note 2 : Désolée pour le retard... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le temps passe si vite. Je m'en suis à peine rendu compte, mais un mois s'est écoulé depuis que je suis dans cette école. L'automne est présent partout ; l'air est frais, les averses courantes et imprévisibles. On peut partir par un matin ensoleillé et revenir le soir trempé jusqu'aux os.

Moi aussi, j'ai changé. Je m'en rends compte petit à petit ; je ne suis plus le gamin cynique et complètement refermé sur lui-même. J'ai trouvé le sourire, et mes nuits ne sont plus peuplées de visions sanglantes ou traumatisantes. Et tout ça, je le leur dois.

Lenalee est devenue pour moi, en ce cours laps de temps, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai plus aucune difficulté à lui parler, ni à exprimer mes opinions. Quand je suis avec elle, j'arrive à sourire, à rire. A oublier.

Lavi aussi m'a fait changer. Il se joint souvent à nous à l'heure du déjeuner, malgré notre différence d'âge, et nous fait rire, parfois jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Il n'a jamais rien révélé à propos de notre conversation, et je sais qu'il se taira. Maintenant, je découvre la confiance.

Mais quelque part, malgré cette complicité, malgré tous ces moments si agréables, je sais que je reste différent. Pas à cause de mon apparence ; ils l'ont acceptée, ils ont réalisé ce que personne avant n'avait su faire, me voir tel que je suis.

Je reste séparé d'eux par tous ces secrets qui me rongent. Par toute cette douleur que je ne parviendrai jamais à oublier. Car je sais que je n'arriverai pas à leur en parler.

Si quelqu'un avait été là pour moi dès le début, dès ce jour glacé où ces hommes en noir m'ont jeté dans la rue. Si quelqu'un m'avait aperçu, moi, tandis que je baignais dans mon sang et mes larmes. Si quelqu'un avait su me tendre la main, ce jour-là, alors j'aurais vraiment pu me relever.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement cette ruelle sombre, par cette nuit d'hiver si froide. Seulement mes sanglots, mes appels faibles et désespérés. Et tout ce rouge. J'en étais maculé, couvert. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans.

Cette nuit a été, sans nul doute, la pire de ma vie. Et encore aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu survivre.

J'aurais dû mourir.

Non.

Moi, gosse de huit ans, j'ai souhaité mourir. Et parfois, je regrette encore de n'être pas mort à ce moment-là.

Et c'est tout ça qui fait ma différence avec eux. Avec Lavi et Lenalee.

Ce ne sont que de minuscules détails ; mais ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour me rappeler où est ma place. Le regard de Lenalee qui se pose avec hésitation sur ma marque. Lavi qui prend soin de ne jamais toucher mon bras gauche.

Aucun d'eux n'a jamais reparlé de cette foutue photo de moi. Pourtant je sais qu'ils n'ont pas oublié. Je le sens dans leur comportement. Mais quand je suis avec eux, je ne veux pas m'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Je profite de chaque instant passé à leurs côtés.

Et puis... Ils ne sont pas les seuls à occuper mes pensées.

En effet, le plus souvent, Lavi ne nous rejoint pas seul. Tyki et Kanda l'accompagnent.

Peu à peu, j'ai su maîtriser mon comportement face à lui. Je ne tremble plus comme une feuille dès qu'il est dans un rayon de dix mètres. Je parviens à garder un visage normal, mais aux rares fois où il ouvre la bouche, je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir.

Et je l'observe. A tel point que je me demande comment il peut ne pas avoir remarqué mon manège. Je bois ses paroles, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles. Je détaille les moindres courbes, les moindres creux de son visage et de son corps. J'imprime son image dans ma rétine.

C'est comme un jeu ; je le dévore du regard. La courbe de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres qui s'ouvrent quand il mange. Mais dès que son regard se tourne vers moi, j'ai déjà détourné les yeux.

Parfois, je sens ses yeux se poser sur moi, brûler ma nuque et mon dos. Mais je résiste à chaque fois à la tentation de me plonger dans ses prunelles noires. J'ai trop peur de perdre tout contrôle et de faire une bêtise. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me maîtriser quand il est proche. Et pourtant, il est le seul avec qui ma relation n'a pas changé.

Aujourd'hui encore, comme à chaque fois, même en étant près de nous, il semble... détaché. Il ne fait jamais aucun effort pour s'intégrer et reste là, en silence. Je ne sais même pas s'il écoute ce que nous disons. De temps en temps, il lève les yeux de son livre, ou de son repas, et nous jette un regard bref et perçant.

Je guette ces moments autant que je les crains.

XxX

Les cours viennent de se terminer, encore une fois avec une heure intense de Leverrier, qui bat ses records de regards méprisants.

Lui, par contre, n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi con et moche.

Je range mes affaires, en souriant à Lenalee à travers la classe. Elle me rend mon sourire, clin d'œil à l'appui, et s'avance vers moi.

- Enfin fini ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Comme tu dis. J'ai cru mourir...

Son rire s'élève, cristallin, puis elle me salue de la tête et s'en va. Autour de moi, les autres élèves partent tour à tour. A présent, ils ne font plus attention à moi comme au début de l'année, même si de temps en temps, un idiot quelconque vient me voir pour se foutre de moi ou me questionner. Le plus souvent, je les envoie balader sans répondre, et ils abandonnent.

Je sors de la classe et me rends près de mon casier. Je m'aperçois trop tard que quatre personnes un peu trop familières m'y attendent.

J'étouffe un grognement en reconnaissant les quatre idiots qui m'ont agressé il y a quelques semaines. Sans connaître les détails, je sais que la punition qu'ils ont reçue a été assez sévère. D'ailleurs, ils ne cessent de jeter des coups d'œil par dessus leurs épaules, l'air agité. J'hésite un instant entre continuer comme si de rien n'était ou laisser mes affaires là, quitte à tirer un trait sur mes exercices de maths. Mais finalement, je décide qu'ils ne valent pas la peine que je leur prête attention, et je m'avance en les ignorant royalement.

Malheureusement, le chef, le brun efféminé et terriblement stupide, est adossé à mon casier. Avec un soupir, je me plante devant lui et attends patiemment qu'il dégage.

- Regardez qui voilà, lance-t-il.

Il a tenté de prendre une voix narquoise, comme d'habitude, mais l'effet est gâché par sa colère qui pointe. Je commence à m'impatienter, et finis par lui dire sèchement :

- Pousse-toi.

- Tu parles ? Etonnant. D'habitude, les animaux, c'est pas assez intelligent.

- Tu connais des mots comme "intelligent" ? Etonnant. Ça veut dire que t'as peut-être autre chose que du yaourt dans le crâne, répliqué-je.

Les maigres ricanements qui ont commencé chez le blond, à côté, s'estompent aussitôt. La tête qu'ils font maintenant, tous les deux, me donne presque envie de rire.

Presque.

Eux, par contre, n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. Le brun s'avance d'un pas, et m'attrape l'épaule droite.

- T'as rien à dire, siffle-t-il. Les gens qui ont une apparence comme la tiennent feraient mieux de se la boucler.

- Ta gueule !

Merde. Ça m'a échappé. Je camoufle ma nervosité avec un regard noir. Il sourit.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

J'ai tellement envie de le frapper. Ça me démange, j'en ai des fourmillements dans les doigts. A la place, je pose une question, espérant les faire partir le plus vite possible. Que je puisse enfin récupérer mes affaires !

- Pourquoi vous attendez un mois avant de venir vous venger ? Vous êtes longs à la détente.

- On attendait juste le bon moment.

- C'est à dire ?

Son sourire s'élargit, il a l'air de plus en plus idiot.

- C'est à dire un jour où Kanda n'est pas là. Cette fois, personne pour te sauver la mise.

J'ai tressailli à son nom, mais cette fois, mes gestes dépassent mes pensées. Mon poing gauche vient s'écraser sur la joue de cet imbécile, dans un bruit assez sinistre. Mais je ne suis pas un adepte de la bagarre, et mon coup n'est pas assez fort pour le faire tomber. Il chancelle légèrement et s'accroche à mon casier. A son tour, et plus rapidement que prévu, il balance son bras dans ma direction et m'atteint dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux et sens sa main agripper mes cheveux. Il tire violemment en arrière, me forçant à relever la tête. Je grogne de douleur, et il projette ma tête sur le casier. Le choc me sonne à moitié. Ma vision se brouille, pour ne plus être qu'un amas de point lumineux, et la douleur se fait sentir, lancinante. Je m'effondre par terre, la tête dans les mains.

- Ce con, il m'a frappé, alors qu'il sait qu'il fait pas le poids.

Sa voix me parvient de loin. Je sens à peine un autre coup me parvenir.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? On le tabasse ?

- Nan... Y a encore du monde, tous les élèves sont pas encore partis. On va juste lui piquer son gant.

J'essaie de bouger, mais ma tête tourne. Quelque chose soulève mon bras, puis le tord violemment, dans un craquement sinistre. Je crie de douleur, les faisant rire, et j'entends vaguement le son du tissu qu'on enlève.

- Je croyais que tu devais juste enlever le gant ?

- On va dire que c'est un petit cadeau de remerciement... Bye, Blanche-Neige.

Ils s'éloignent. Je serre mon poignet contre moi. Bordel, ça fait horriblement mal. Je me redresse lentement, en m'accrochant aux casiers. Au moins, j'arrive à tenir debout. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur ma tête, à l'endroit où cette énorme bosse se fait sentir. Ma main droite, que je passe dessus avec précaution, m'informe que je saigne légèrement. Mais la douleur sur mon crâne a été remplacée par celle de mon poignet.

Il est tordu, sans aucun doute. Et si j'en crois ce craquement que j'ai entendu, l'os doit être brisé.

Merde ! Comment je fais, maintenant ? Je peux pas aller faire soigner cette... chose...

Des bruits de pas interrompent mes réflexions. Je me redresse à toute vitesse et me dépêche de partir, mais derrière moi, j'entends la voix désagréable de Leverrier retentir.

- Walker !

Je me tourne à moitié vers lui, en cachant soigneusement mon bras.

- Oui ?

- Que faites-vous encore ici ? La fin des cours a sonné il y a un bon quart d'heure.

- J'allais juste prendre mes affaires dans mon casier.

- Il vous faut quinze minutes pour ça ? Vous n'êtes pas très crédible...

Je suis sur le point de répliquer avec énergie, mais un bruit derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je me tourne vivement, pour apercevoir un simple élève de première qui passe en courant. Evidemment, lui, Leverrier ne lui parle pas. Je renonce à répondre, et hisse difficilement mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Que cachez-vous dans votre dos ? demande soudain le professeur.

Mon cœur s'accélère légèrement.

- Rien du tout, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez ramener vos deux mains devant vous.

Je le regarde, sans rien, faire, légèrement paniqué. Il s'avance vers moi et saisit violemment mes bras, avant de les tirer vers lui. Je lâche un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que... murmure-t-il.

Sous la surprise, il resserre sa prise sur mon poignet, le regard vaguement dégoûté. Malgré la douleur, je tire dessus d'un coup sec, pour le ramener contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre main ?

Je ne réponds pas et me mets à courir dans les couloirs, en direction de la sortie. Le filet de sang que j'ai senti sur mon crâne commence à couler le long de ma tempe. Je m'engouffre dans les premières toilettes que je trouve et me place devant le miroir. Avec une grimace, je me rends compte que mes cheveux sont bien tachés de rouge. Ce con de prof, il n'a même pas fait de remarque à ce sujet. Maladroitement, j'essaie de passer un peu d'eau pour enlever le trop-plein de sang, mais le résultat n'est pas vraiment probant. J'examine alors mon poignet.

Il est complètement retourné, et me fait souffrir le martyr. Sur ma peau rouge et rugueuse, quelques traces sombre apparaissent, à l'endroit où ce con m'a serré pour me le tordre. A défaut d'avoir de la glace, je fais couler de l'eau glacée dessus, dans l'espoir vain de faire diminuer la douleur. Evidemment ça ne marche pas, et je me vois dans l'obligation de rentrer chez moi comme ça. Heureusement, il n'y a presque plus d'élèves, et je passe trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de bien me voir. Une fois hors de l'enceinte, je rabats ma capuche, cachant le sang, et enfonce précautionneusement ma main gauche dans la poche de mon manteau.

Une fois chez moi, je place une poche de glace dessus, mais il aurait fallu le faire plus tôt. Les traces noirâtres sont devenues violacées, et j'ai l'impression que mon avant-bras a doublé de volume. Après une bonne demi-heure, la douleur s'estompe enfin légèrement. Ma tête a cessé de saigner, et je m'inflige un shampooing pour effacer les dernières taches rouges.

En serrant les dents, je maudis mentalement ces quatre imbéciles, et surtout le brun qui ressemble à une fille.

Comment je vais soigner ça ?

XxX

- ... Et là, il se tourne vers moi, les yeux exorbités, et me sort "ben non, j'savais pas !".

Lenalee éclate de rire, et je ne peux empêcher un sourire de venir flotter sur mes lèvres. Lavi, très fier de l'effet produit, arbore un air triomphal un peu exagéré.

- Non mais sans rire ! Quel con, ce mec... ajoute-t-il.

Nous sommes tous les cinq dehors, sur l'heure de la pause. Enfin, plutôt quatre plus un. Car Kanda, comme toujours, reste silencieux, en peu en retrait. Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Lavi s'amuse à nous raconter diverses anecdotes de sa vie de lycéen, qui sont très drôles, je dois l'admettre. Tyki écoute attentivement, et laisse de temps en temps un rire séduisant franchir ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, le soleil a fait son apparition, et nous profitons de ses rayons en mangeant dans l'herbe.

Mon poignet est toujours aussi douloureux, et la nuit a été éprouvante. J'ai réussi tant bien que mal à le cacher, en enfilant un gant blanc à la va-vite, et en cachant le reste sous un pull large. Mais il est toujours retourné ; je sais qu'il faudrait le remettre dans l'axe, mais je n'ai aucun idée de comment faire, et j'ai trop peur d'aggraver mon cas.

Alors je supporte, en faisant mon possible pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas la position de mon bras. Je crois que Lavi a remarqué mon sourire un peu crispé, mais à part ça, personne ne semble s'inquiéter.

La cloche interrompt mes pensées. Les autres sont déjà en train de se lever, autour de moi. je range rapidement mon déjeuner et me redresse.

Seulement, je n'ai pas remarqué Tyki, juste derrière moi. En reculant, je me cogne contre lui et perds l'équilibre. Il me rattrape en saisissant mon bras gauche. Je laisse échapper un cri sous la douleur, trop forte, et le ramène aussitôt contre moi.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, oui, c'est rien...

Les autres, qui ont observé la scène, se détournent, mais je sens encore un regard posé sur moi.

Kanda me fixe, les sourcils froncés. Mais au moment où nos regards se croisent et où l'habituelle chaleur envahit mes joues, il lâche un très léger soupir et se détourne. Le visage en feu, je lui tourne le dos et commence à me diriger vers ma prochaine salle de cours.

- Allen !

Lavi court vers moi et me rejoint, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Nous marchons pendant quelques instants en silence ; l'endroit où il se rend est proche de mon prochain cours. Puis, il ouvre la bouche et dit sur un ton amusé :

- Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Kanda ?

Je m'écarte de lui, d'un bond, en bafouillant. Il rit de ma confusion et reprend :

- Arrête, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes à chaque fois.

Dans ma tête, j'ai un bon millier de protestations en tous genres qui fusent, mais les seuls mots qui franchissent mes lèvres sont :

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me rendre compte que je viens que me griller, que Lavi répond :

- Seulement pour quelqu'un de très observateur.

Je ne dis rien, les joues de plus en plus rouges. Mais soudain, mon poignet me lance, et je laisse échapper un gémissement.

- Ça va, Allen ?

- Oui, oui. A plus tard.

Je le quitte sans plus de paroles et entre en cours d'Arts plastique. Tiedoll, en me voyant entrer, me salue gentiment. Je lui réponds, et il me demande :

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Walker ? Vous êtes pâles.

- Ce n'est rien.

Ça fait trois fois que je dis ça en l'espace de dix minutes. Va falloir changer de disque, un de ces quatre. Je suis seul dans la classe ; malgré la sonnerie, peu d'élèves arrivent en cours d'Art à l'heure. Ce n'est pas mon cas ; ce cours est sans nul doute mon préféré. Peut-être parce que j'adore ce professeur ; ou parce que j'ai un don pour le dessin.

C'est comme ça depuis longtemps. J'aime dessiner, jouer avec les couleurs et les ombres. C'est peut-être ce côté "artistique" qui fait que je compare Kanda à une statue. Peut-être bien, oui. En repensant à lui, je sens une chaleur se diffuser dans mes membres, de mes orteils à la racine de mes cheveux. Il est tellement beau...

Les autres élèves arrivent, et le cours passe. Aujourd'hui, nous devons simplement faire un autoportrait. Une fois la consigne expliquée (tous styles autorisés, peinture, crayon, encre, collage...), le brouhaha habituel s'élève. Tiedoll nous laisse toujours parler comme bon nous semble.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon travail et empoigne un simple crayon à papier. Mais avant même d'avoir commencé, mes pensées glissent de nouveau vers Kanda. Je revois la courbe de son visage, son cou, ses yeux, ses cheveux... Quand je sors de ma rêverie, je m'aperçois que j'ai dessiné son visage et le début de son torse. Le réalisme du dessin me frappe moi-même ; c'est la première fois que je fais un portrait aussi... vivant. Réel. Avec un maigre sourire, je le range soigneusement dans mon sac, en songeant que je dois définitivement être devenu fou...

Pendant le reste de l'heure, j'abandonne l'idée de travailler. Tant pis, je le ferai chez moi, ce foutu autoportrait. La fin de l'heure arrive lentement, et quand la cloche sonne, je range mes affaires avec un soupir de soulagement. Je n'ai plus de cours après celui-là, aujourd'hui, et je peux rentrer chez moi pour une nouvelle séance de glace. Mon poignet me fait atrocement souffrir, et j'ai hâte de l'entourer de cette poche glaciale et bienfaitrice. Mais au moment où je sors, Tiedoll m'appelle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez mettre ceci dans la salle du Conseil des élèves ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller.

Légèrement surpris par sa demande, j'attrape la liasse de feuilles qu'il me tend et le salue avant de sortir de la salle.

Je sais que la salle du Conseil se trouve au premier étage, près de la classe de Leverrier. Je m'y rends, et frappe à la porte. Une voix étouffée et vaguement familière m'invite à entrer.

C'est la première fois que je viens ici ; c'est une pièce large et lumineuse, dotée de deux grands bureaux où s'entassent des piles de feuilles. Derrière l'un d'eux, Kanda me regarde avec une pointe de surprise. Il est seul.

En le voyant, je deviens aussi raide qu'un bout de bois et m'avance vers lui, en lui tendant les feuilles.

- Le professeur Tiedoll m'a demandé de te donner ça, dis-je timidement.

Il attrape le paquet et y jette un coup d'œil, avant de le ranger dans un tiroir. Mon travail terminé, je lui tourne le dos et m'apprête à sortir quand sa voix, neutre, résonne.

- C'est inutile de souffrir en silence, tu sais.

Je me fige, ma main sur la poignée de la porte, et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il me regarde, j'en conclus que c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as le poignet cassé, non ?

Il s'est levé, et s'approche de moi. Dans un mouvement brusque, je recule et me cogne le dos contre la porte. Il me tend sa main, que je regarde en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Il faut le remettre droit.

Oh non, hors de question. Hors de question que je lui montre mon bras, hors de question qu'il le touche...

- Mais non, de quoi tu...

- Donne ta main ! s'exclame-t-il, énervé.

Je déglutis et ne bouge toujours pas. Finalement, avec un soupir, il m'attrape par l'épaule et me fait asseoir sur une chaise. Puis il saisit doucement mon bras gauche et le sort de ma poche. J'essaie de me dégager, mais il serre soudainement mon poignet et je lâche un sifflement de douleur. Je le regarde tandis qu'il enlève mon gant et remonte ma manche. Il ne marque aucune surprise en voyant la croix verte incrustée dans ma peau. Mon poignet est entouré d'un bandage sommaire, que j'ai fait le matin même avec une seule main. Il le défait lentement, exposant à la lumière mon bras rouge, rugueux et tellement immonde. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt quand ses doigts effleurent les traces violettes de mon avant-bras enflé.

- L'os est brisé et tu as une entorse. Je vais le remettre, ça va faire mal.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il tire sur ma main d'un coup sec. La douleur est horrible, mais s'estompe rapidement et finit presque par disparaître. Dans un état second, je vois à peine Kanda se lever puis revenir, une nouvelle bande dans la main. Ses mains attrapent précautionneusement mon bras et il refait un bandage bien plus soigné que le premier.

Mais tout ça, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Les yeux dans le vague, je me remémore les dernières personnes à avoir touché mon bras nu. Ces hommes en noir. Ceux qui ont tenté de me l'arracher, ceux qui on incrusté cette croix dans ma main, ceux qui ont marqué mon front d'un pentacle.

Le pentacle inversé. Le signe du diable.

Ces hommes ont cru que j'étais possédé.

Et, au lieu des doigts fins de Kanda, je sens les mains épaisses des hommes, et la lame s'enfonçant dans ma chair...

Avec un haut-le-cœur, je me redresse d'un bond, envoyant valser la chaise derrière moi. Je recule de plusieurs pas, les yeux exorbités, la respiration haletante. Revenant lentement à moi, je m'aperçois que dans mon élan, j'ai renversé Kanda en arrière. Il me regarde, surpris, ne comprenant sans doute pas mon comportement.

- Je... Désolé...

Je bafouille, mais une nausée soudaine m'interrompt. Plaquant ma main sur ma bouche, je me précipite hors de la salle, sans même récupérer mon sac. J'entre dans les toilettes de l'étage. J'ai à peine le temps de m'engouffrer dans la première cabine et de me pencher sur la cuvette que je vomis tout ce que j'ai mangé le jour-même.

Tremblant et hoquetant, je ressors et m'effondre sur un lavabo. Je fais couler l'eau et essuie ma bouche, mais l'odeur âpre qui accompagne ce genre de situation demeure. Dans le miroir sale et à moitié brisé, j'observe mon reflet. Je suis terriblement pâle. La porte qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter.

C'est Kanda. Il entre, mon sac à la main. Pendant une longue minute, nous nous regardons, sans rien dire. Puis il pose mon sac et annonce :

- Pour ton bras, tu devrais aller voir un médecin.

Pause.

- Mais je suppose que tu n'iras pas.

Je suis toujours silencieux, trop mal à l'aise pour répondre. Finalement, j'ouvre la bouche, hésitant.

- Tu sais, je... Pour tout à l'heure...

- C'est bon. Pas la peine de t'excuser.

Il me tend mon gant. Quand je le saisis, nos doigts se rencontrent. Curieusement, aucun de nous ne les retire tout de suite. Sa peau est froide, contre la mienne. Il lâche mon gant, que j'enfile plus facilement qu'avant. Il a vraiment fait du bon boulot ; la douleur est bien moins présente. Il se retourne et s'apprête à partir, mais je murmure :

- Kanda...

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?

Pendant un instant, il me regarde sans rien dire. Puis, finalement, il lâche d'un ton ennuyé :

- Je sais pas.

La porte se referme derrière lui dans un bruit mat.

Ce soir-là, en guise d'autoportrait, j'ai dessiné un pneu crevé à côté d'une statue noire.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Œil pour œil

Auteur : Sednareinedeseaux

Rating : T

Pairing : dans ce chapitre, exclusivement Yullen

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de DGM appartient à Katsura Hoshino

Note : Première partie écrite sur _Des Visages Des Figures_ de Noir Désir, et toute la partie kanda et Allen sur l'OST 1 de Kill Bill (qui, soit dit en passant, est sublime). Ce qui explique pourquoi c'est... bizarre... et pas du tout conforme à mes plans de départ (sauf l'histoire de Kanda).

Note 2 : Désolée de la longue attente... Mais j'ai eu plein d'exam, et là j'en ai encore de prévus... Alors je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 8 arrivera. Bonne lecture, j'espère.

* * *

Chapitre 7

La grille du lycée... me fait penser aux barreaux d'une cage. Cage dissimulée par des arbres grisâtres et des professeurs au sourire faux.

Quand ils sourient, bien sûr.

- Allen !

La voix de Lenalee, pressante, me sort de mon hébétude. Je referme ma bouche, qui s'est légèrement entrouverte, et me tourne vers elle, affichant un sourire de circonstance. Elle s'avance vers moi, mais se fige à un mètre.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle...

Seul mon sourire, de moins en moins crédible, lui répond.

Non. Je ne vais pas bien du tout.

Hier, Kanda a soigné mon bras comme il a pu. Et depuis, tout va mal.

Le sommeil m'a fui pendant des heures, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu. Et quand, enfin, j'ai pu fermer les yeux, ç'a été pour retrouver les visions d'horreur de mon enfance. Les hommes en noir, un peu.

Mais surtout, cette nuit, j'ai revu ma mère.

Ma mère et ses grands yeux ternes, assombris par des cernes violacés. Son regard qui ne prenait vie que quand elle le posait sur moi, que quand on y voyait cette lueur particulière de dégoût. Et puis, le dernier de ses regards. Celui qu'elle m'a jeté avec toute la haine du monde, juste avant d'enfoncer cette lame dans son cœur.

_"Disparais, abomination."_

Jusqu'au lever du soleil, je suis resté assis dans mon lit, à fixer mes draps. Avec, sans cesse, ces yeux horribles qui repassaient dans ma tête.

Quelque chose d'incroyablement frais se pose sur mon front. La main de Lenalee vient de se glisser sous les mèches blanches de ma frange. Elle la retire presque aussitôt.

- Tu as de la fièvre !

- Ce n'est rien.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, mais un regard de ma part la fait taire. Je sais que mon front est brûlant. Depuis deux heures, des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent, et un mal atroce me vrille le crâne. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elle couvre la douleur de mon poignet. Il me fait beaucoup moins mal, mais le moindre choc le rend horriblement douloureux.

Avec un soupir, je m'adosse au mur du lycée. Les grilles n'ouvrent que dans un bon quart d'heure.

- Lenalee...

Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, quand tu as perdu tes parents ?

Mes paroles ont franchi mes lèvres sans que je ne réfléchisse, et je les regrette aussitôt en voyant le regard de mon amie devenir sombre.

- Heu... Non, oublie, j'ai dit une connerie...

- C'est bon.

Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

- En fait, j'avais trois ans. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Quand je fouille dans mes souvenirs, je revois vaguement deux ombres aux visages souriants. la chose la plus précise à leur sujet dans ma mémoire, c'est une sensation de sécurité et de confort.

- Je vois...

Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Sécurité et confort ont toujours été pour moi des concepts inconnus.

- Je me souviens que cette sensation a disparu brusquement, et que j'ai beaucoup pleuré, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais elle est peu à peu revenue, en la personne de mon frère aîné, qui m'a protégée pendant des années.

Un doux sourire éclaire son visage, alors qu'elle prononces ces paroles. Un sourire rempli de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

De toute façon, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Dans un geste devenu machinal avec le temps, ma main droite se lève vers mon visage, pour aller caresser du bout des doigts le pentacle rugueux.

- Ça te fait mal ?

Je jette un bref regard à Lenalee. Elle a un regard vaguement inquiet.

- Non.

Elle se mord les lèvres ; elle meurt d'envie de me demander quelque chose. Je sais bien de quoi il s'agit, mais je la laisse faire.

- Allen, comment as-tu eu cette blessure ? On dirait... Que ta peau a brûlé...

Je me doute bien qu'ils s'interrogent tous à ce sujet. Mais je ne peux pas leur dire. Alors je me contente d'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas en parler.

Je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me raconter, et un vague culpabilité enserre mon cœur. Elle m'a parlé de quelque chose qui l'a faite souffrir, sans honte ni peur. Et moi, je ne peux raconter ma propre histoire à personne.

Ce passé est resté enfermé en moi pendant des années. A présent, il n'arrive plus à en sortir, comme ancré dans ma chair.

Ah... Ma migraine revient... Je passe lentement ma main sur mon front, tentant de le rafraîchir un peu. J'aurais peut-être dû rester chez moi, finalement. Mais vingt-quatre heures seul dans cette maison minuscule et horriblement vide, c'est trop me demander. Non merci.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence un peu gêné. Puis, enfin, les grilles s'ouvrent en grinçant à peine, et tous les élèves entrent dans un léger brouhaha. Lenalee et moi-même nous dirigeons aussitôt vers notre cours d'Arts plastiques. J'ai été surpris, au début de l'année, de voir qu'elle avait pris la même option que moi.

Mais bon. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Aujourd'hui, bizarrement, elle vient s'asseoir près de moi. Habituellement, elle s'isole dans un coin, et moi aussi. Je me concentre mieux quand je suis seul, et j'ai supposé qu'il en était de même pour elle. Apparemment non, car elle ouvre son sac comme si de rie n'était et sort l'autoportrait que nous devions faire la veille.

C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de voir son travail ; et je suis séduit aussitôt. Elle s'est dessinée, elle-même. Un choix qui pourrait paraître banal, mais la finesse des traits est telle qu'on a l'impression de voir une autre personne.

Elle a suivi mon regard.

- Ça te plaît ?

- Beaucoup.

- Le tien n'est pas mal non plus.

J'esquisse un sourire ironique.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Non. L'idée est assez étrange, mais l'ensemble est très beau.

- Merci...

Le dialogue s'arrête là. Tiedoll ramasse chaque travail, et donne parfois un commentaire. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma feuille, son regard devient surpris, mais il ne dit rien, et le cours commence.

Mais cette fois, je suis bien incapable de dire quel en est le sujet. Ma migraine augmente de minute en minute, j'étouffe de chaleur. Un morceau de feuille dépasse de mon sac ; je m'en saisis et commence à griffonner dessus au crayon à papier.

Mais peu à peu, sans que je puisse la retenir, ma main trace la courbe d'une mâchoire, le contour d'un visage. C'est encore _lui_. Ses traits coulent sous mes doigts, laissant entrevoir l'esquisse d'une épaule, une ombre de sourire. Bientôt, la feuille ne suffit plus, et j'en sors une autre, où je recommence mon manège. Cette fois, il est assis, sur une marche que je ne me donne même pas la peine de dessiner ; puis il se tient debout, droit, à côté d'un vague trait sensé représenter un mur.

J'ai peur. Les dessins fusent, dans ma tête, le moindre détail de son visage et de son corps est comme imprimé. Gravés dans ma rétine, je retrouve sa bouche, la couleur de sa peau, la forme de ses yeux.

J'ai peur, peur de savoir où ma folie va me mener.

Car je suis fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens à peine le regard de Lenalee se figer devant une esquisse rapidement froissée. Ses mains la ramassent, l'aplanissent, et une exclamation étouffée sort de sa gorge.

- Allen, c'est magnifique !

Je ne l'entends presque pas. Ma main continue de bouger, d'effleurer la feuille blanche en de savantes caresses, traçant minutieusement ce visage qui me hante.

Mais un contact soudain me ramène à la réalité ; Lenalee vient de saisir ma main, et l'empêche de continuer sa danse, sa sarabande folle.

- Allen ?

Ma vision est devenue floue. Je n'en comprends la raison qu'en sentant une soudaine humidité sur mes joues.

Et j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me déchirer.

J'ai envie de hurler sur mon amie. De lui crier dessus, de lui demander pourquoi elle m'a sorti de ma transe. De mon monde de rêve, ce monde en noir et blanc, où j'ai tellement envie de m'enfoncer. Où, depuis toujours, j'ai envie de plonger, pour ne plus rien sentir, ni les regards, ni la douleur, ni les souvenirs.

J'ai envie de crier ma souffrance à la face du monde, j'ai envie qu'ils ressentent ce que j'ai ressenti.

J'aimerais voir leurs visages se tordre de douleur, voir leurs regards horrifiés, leurs yeux envahis par la peur, la terreur. Que leurs cœurs hésitent comme le mien a hésité, qu'ils voient leurs misérables vies défiler devant leurs yeux secs et vides, que leurs hurlements s'étouffent dans leurs gorges brûlantes.

Mais ma bouche reste close. Elle reste close en croisant le regard prune de Lenalee, où je lis inquiétude, amitié, réconfort.

Ma main tremble dans la sienne. Lentement, je laisse nos doigts s'entremêler.

Et je pleure.

Et mon cœur en lambeaux pleure devant elle, au fond de cette salle de classe à l'atmosphère pesante. Ma tête échoue sur ma table, sur ces feuilles souillées de folie, où des taches grisâtres naissent au fil de mes larmes.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma tête, caresser mes cheveux.

Je t'aime tellement, Lenalee.

Si tu savais à quel point.

xXx

J'aime beaucoup le professeur Tiedoll. Il a bien dû remarquer que j'ai passé la moitié de son cours la tête dans les bras de Lenalee, mais il n'a rien dit. Vraiment, c'est un type bien.

En fait, je n'ai pleuré que pendant une dizaine de minutes. Après, je suis seulement resté dans le giron de mon amie, le regard vide.

Elle non plus n'a rien dit. Aucune question, bien que je voie dans son regard un désir brûlant de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Moi-même, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé.

Il y a une seule chose qui demeure dans ma tête, une seule certitude. Quand je pense à Kanda, je ne contrôle plus rien.

J'ai vraiment peur. Peur de moi-même, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ce besoin, cette volonté de voir les autres souffrir. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur s'accélère. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce genre de sentiment ; depuis toujours, quand je vois les autres heureux, ma jalousie se réveille.

Ma jalousie. Mais pas cette haine brûlante, ce désir sadique, ce nœud inextricable de sadisme et de douleur.

Je marche dans les couloirs presque vides. Tout le monde est parti manger, mais cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas joint à eux. Besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir.

Je m'assois dans un escalier de service, habituellement interdit aux élèves. Au moins, je ne risque pas d'y être dérangé. Ma vision se floue par moments ; ma fièvre n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Hébété, je fixe sans le voir mon repas, n'ayant même plus la volonté de manger.

Je pose la boîte à côté de moi. Mes genoux remontent naturellement contre ma poitrine, dans cette posture que j'utilise si souvent quand je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire.

- Je suis... un crétin fini...

Je pense à voix haute, maintenant. Mais je m'en fous, je suis seul.

- Amoureux, hein ? Je ne crois pas, non... Plutôt fou. Ouais, je suis dingue...

Le temps passe. Je n'entends que ma respiration, mon front brûlant est posé sur mes mains. Sous mes doigts, mes paupières trop lourdes papillonnent, je lutte contre l'évanouissement.

Oui, j'aurais vraiment dû rester chez moi aujourd'hui. Comme ça, il n'y aurait pas eu cette crise de je ne sais quoi, je n'aurais pas montré ma faiblesse à Lenalee, et ces affreux dessins n'auraient jamais existé.

Ces horreurs. Ces tracés de folie, de démence.

Non.

D'amour passionné, furieux, brûlant. D'obsession.

J'entends la cloche sonner, mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression d'être vidé.

Des bruits familiers commencent à résonner depuis la porte de l'escalier close. Des pas, des conversations, quelques cris, le son métallique des casiers qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme...

Autant de sons, autant de vies qui passent et repassent près de la mienne. Chaque élève de ce lycée a un passé, un avenir, des rêves, des regrets. Peut-être ridicules, peut-être modestes ou grandioses.

Parfois, j'ai du mal à bien réaliser tout ça.

Mon début de débat intérieur philosophique s'arrête vite. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de commencer à me reposer des questions existentielles. De toute façon, je finis toujours par revenir sur mon passé.

Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

Peu à peu, les bruits du dehors s'estompent, le silence revient. Je devrais normalement aller en cours, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que si on me trouve là, j'aurai des ennuis.

Et puis merde, je m'en fous. Qu'on me trouve. Qu'on vienne me chercher, qu'on me vire, je trouverai bien un autre endroit où me planquer. C'est pas ce qui manque, dans ce bahut.

Seulement, la porte s'ouvre réellement. Je lève lentement les yeux. _Il_ se tient devant moi, arborant comme toujours cette expression légèrement ennuyée. Il est appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, les cheveux relevés comme toujours en une haute queue de cheval. Quelques mèches ébène caressent doucement le contour de sa mâchoire, il est magnifique. Il fixe un point par-dessus mon épaule.

Devant mon silence vaguement surpris, il annonce :

- Les autres m'ont dit d'aller te chercher.

Je n'ai toujours aucune réaction, à l'extérieur. Mais mon sang vient de se glacer, et ma peur augmente.

Il croise soudain mon regard. Ses yeux reflète une petite once d'étonnement, puis il fronce les sourcils.

- Fallait rester chez toi, si t'étais malade.

Il s'avance. Moi, je recule comme je peux, en me redressant à moitié.

- Fais pas l'imbécile, lance-t-il.

Sa voix est froide. Comme toujours. Je me redresse complètement, et il s'arrête à un mètre de moi. Son regard glisse jusqu'à ma main gauche, gantée.

- Ton bras va mieux ?

Oui. Mais en le réparant, t'as détraqué tout le reste.

- Ouais...

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant une seconde. Enfin, il me fixe, et je fuis son regard. Maladroitement, je ramasse mon repas encore intact et mon sac, que je fais lamentablement tomber au sol, répandant son contenu un peu partout. Je me baisse aussitôt pour le ramasser, mais il me devance avec un soupir exaspéré.

Sa main saisit une feuille, à laquelle il jette un coup d'œil distrait. La surprise se peint sur son visage, et avec horreur, je reconnais les taches humides au dos.

Les dessins. Il vient de ramasser un des dessins.

Mon cœur s'arrête soudain. Mes mains tremblent, et j'ouvre la bouche, dans l'espoir vain qu'une justification, une explication, en sorte.

Il regarde longuement la feuille, puis en prend une autre, qu'il examine aussi. Il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Quand tous les portraits sont dans ses mains, je baisse les yeux, rouge de honte.

Toujours en silence, il me tend les feuilles. Je lève les yeux ; il évite mon regard, mais aucune émotion ne se lit sur ses traits.

- Je...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire après ça, mais il prend la parole de lui-même.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre ou voir, mais ça ne sert à rien de rester tout seul ici à te morfondre.

- De quoi tu parles...

- Fais pas le con !

Il a crié. Sa voix vibre de colère.

- Je suis peut-être exécrable, toujours réservé et désagréable, mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Ces cicatrices sur ton bras et ton visage, y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elles sont pas venues toutes seules !

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Mes mains se crispent autour des feuilles, les froissant.

- Arrête de te comporter comme si le monde tournait autour de toi !

Dans un geste puéril, je déchire en morceaux les dessins, avant de crier à mon tour :

- Et toi, ne parle pas comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit !

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! reprends-je. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir sur ce que j'ai vu ou fait dans ma vie ?!

Je m'approche de lui, aveuglé par la colère et cette même rage que j'ai ressenti plus tôt. Je saisis son col et tire dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi peut savoir de ça ?!

Des larmes de haine commencent à déborder de mes yeux. Je déglutis, avant de hurler :

- Tu ne sais rien !!! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on m'a fait ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que J'AI fait !

- Tu...

- Ta gueule ! Ferme-la, tais-toi...

Mes genoux heurtent le sol sans que je sache comment ils y sont arrivés. Je m'affale par terre, mon bras gauche serré dans ma main droite, à m'en faire mal. Je n'ose même plus lever les yeux vers lui.

Le silence s'installe, dure.

Aucun de nous ne bouge. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il prend une grande inspiration.

- Il était une fois...

Sa voix est hésitante, réticente. Il reprend :

- Il était une fois un gamin. Ce gamin avait deux parents ; une mère et un père aimants. La mère travaillait dans une banque, et le père dirigeait une grande entreprise. Un jour, alors que le gamin avait neuf ans, la grande entreprise du père fit faillite.

Il s'interrompt encore une fois, pour s'asseoir en face de moi. Je refoule toujours les larmes de rage qui menacent de sortir, et lève enfin les yeux. Son regard est triste, chargé de souvenirs.

- Le père, plutôt que de chercher un nouveau travail, préféra évacuer sa colère sur le dos de la mère. Il devint désagréable, puis, ne trouvant toujours aucun moyen de regagner son prestige d'antan, il commença à boire.

"Il buvait de plus en plus. Il rentrait tard le soir, ivre, souvent d'une humeur exécrable. La mère devait toujours l'attendre, de peur qu'il ne se blesse en rentrant. Quand il la voyait, il se mettait en colère, l'insultait. Et pendant ce temps, le gamin que tout le monde pensait couché regardait tout.

"Puis, la violence verbale s'est transformée en violence physique. Un soir, le gamin a vu son père, ivre mort, frapper sa mère avec une grande louche de cuisine. La mère s'est effondrée par terre, et ne s'est pas relevée. Le gamin n'a pas compris. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi sa mère ne se relevait pas, et il est entré dans la pièce en courant.

"Le père, en le voyant, a essayé de le frapper aussi. Il était complètement hors de contrôle, et s'est effondré par terre de lui-même. Le gamin a eu peur. Sa mère ne bougeait plus, son père ne bougeait plus. Il est sorti, dehors. C'était une soirée d'hiver sans lune.

"Il a couru, parce qu'il avait peur. Puis, il s'est retrouvé dans un endroit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il faisait trop sombre. Le gamin de dix ans a commencé à avoir très peur. Il a continué de courir, il ne savait plus où il était. Et puis il est arrivé dans une ruelle encore lus sombre que les autres.

Il me regarde fixement. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, alors qu'un horrible doute me prend.

- Dans cette ruelle si noire, d'abord, il n'a rien vu. Et puis, il a entendu quelque chose qui bougeait, qui respirait, et une voix qui appelait à l'aide. Une toute petite voix, toute faible. Il s'est avancé un peu, effrayé. Et puis derrière une benne à ordure, il a fini par voir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'a marqué toute sa vie.

"Il y avait un petit garçon étendu là. Il était recroquevillé dans l'ombre. Et puis, le gamin a vu. Le sang. Le sang, partout, sur les murs, sur le sol, et surtout sur l'épaule de ce petit garçon. Pour lui, gosse de dix ans, il avait l'impression que toute le ruelle était repeinte en rouge. Et puis, l'autre petit garçon, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs, a relevé la tête, et a croisé son regard.

"Il pleurait. De grosses larmes, mélangées à du sang, qui coulait de son front ouvert et de cette plaie traversant son œil. Il tremblait, ses dents claquaient, ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Et le gamin a eu peur. Il a eu horriblement peur, en voyant ce sang, en voyant ce gamin à moitié mort. Il crié et s'est enfui, loin de cette vision macabre.

Je crois que mes larmes ont fini par couler toutes seules, à mesure qu'il me racontait cette histoire, son histoire. Cette histoire qui rejoignait la mienne. Et alors que ma vision devenait floue, je revis cette ruelle. Je me souvins alors, de ce gosse à peine plus âgé que moi, que j'avais pris pour un délire dû à ma fièvre. Ce gosse aux cheveux noirs, au regard plein d'effroi.

- Il a fini par revenir chez lui, reprend Kanda le regard maintenant mélancolique. Il est tombé sur les urgences et la police. On l'a placé dans une famille d'accueil. Le père est allé en prison, il ne l'a plus jamais revu. Sa mère a guéri, mais devint folle. Elle ne reconnaissait plus personne, pas même son propre fils. Les années ont passé ; le gamin n'a jamais oublié ce qu'il a vu ce soir-là.

Il s'interrompt. J'ai baissé la tête, et mon corps entier tremble.

- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. J'ai commencé à avoir un doute quand j'ai vu cette photo de ton bras.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules. Puis ses doigts se glissent sous mon menton, pour me relever la tête. Je croise son regard.

- Hier, dit-il, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'aidais. J'ai répondu que je n'en savais rien. Mais c'était faux.

Ses yeux sont pleins de culpabilité.

- Quand ces types t'ont frappé, tu n'as pas demandé d'aide. Tu n'as rien dit non plus alors que ton poignet te faisait souffrir. Je t'aide parce que ce soir-là, quand tu appelais à l'aide, je n'ai rien fait.

C'est son tour de baisser la tête. Et moi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, quoi penser. Je sens juste quelque chose de vif et d'étrange dans ma poitrine.

- Je sais que j'étais un gosse, que j'avais peur. Mais si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, de n'avoir rien fait. Juste te regarder souffrir et m'enfuir comme un lâche, alors que tu te vidais de ton sang dans cette ruelle, tout seul.

Ses poings se crispent sur mes épaules. Puis, presque violemment, il m'attire contre lui, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, Allen.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom. Lentement, mes mains se glissent dans son dos, lui rendant très légèrement son étreinte. Mon front brûlant s'appuie contre son cou.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que ça arrive un peu trop souvent, en ce moment.

Mais là, tout de suite, je m'en fous.

Je crois qu'il pleure. Un peu.

* * *

N/A : Le premier qui vient se plaindre de la longueur du chapitre, je le découpe en morceaux... C'est clair ? xD

Bon, j'attends vos menaces de mort pour cette horrible fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Œil pour œil

Auteur : Sednareinedeseaux

Rating : T

Pairing : Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee

Disclaimer : Et non, les personnages étant dans cette fic les pauvres jouets de mon imagination sordide ne m'appartiennent pas... Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir supplié Hoshino (surtout qu'elle s'en sert pas beaucoup en ce moment... mais bon...)

Note : Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien. Voici pour vous le dernier chapitre de cette fic écrite sans aucune prétention. Dire qu'au début je ne comptais même pas faire de suite au premier chapitre...

Note 2 : Excusez moi pour la fin, mais si vous me posez des questions sur pourquoi-j'ai-écrit-ça-qu'est-ce-que-ça-veut-dire, j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir vous répondre. Parce qu'en fait, vous pouvez interpréter ça comme bon vous semble.

Note 3 : Merci à ma bêtalectrice, Shadowkan Shai. D'ailleurs, merci de son idée, j'écrirai peut-être un One-Shot séquelle à cette fic... un jour... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

_"La vie est cruelle. Sale, vicieuse, perverse. Injuste. On pourrait la dénigrer avec encore mille autres mots fades, mais sans jamais pouvoir exprimer réellement son horreur. Tant d'hommes, tant de femmes, parfois tant d'enfants ont souhaité ne jamais être nés._

_Mais pourtant on continue de vivre. L'être humain continue de vivre parce qu'il est, sans cesse, à la recherche de ce qui, un jour, fera son bonheur. Il le cherche dans un objet, un dessin, un air, un paysage, un visage, un nom. Parfois sans s'en rendre compte._

_Mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

_Si je suis resté en vie, ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque recherche du bonheur._

_Je suis en vie parce que je suis trop lâche pour mourir._

_Et car je ne crois pas au bonheur."_

C'est ainsi que je pensais, alors.

xXx

Quand Kanda m'a relâché, j'ai cru que le monde allait s'effondrer autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus rien alors ; plus d'escalier, plus de lycée, plus d'élèves. Juste lui, qui m'entourait de ses bras. Le reste était vide. Le reste était sans importance.

La réalité m'est revenue comme un poing dans la figure.

Non. Le reste a de l'importance !

La culpabilité m'étouffe.

Je les revois, tous. Je revois cette première journée, le sourire avenant de mon amie.

"Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee."

Les autres.

"Le play-boy roux, c'est Lavi."

"Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai eu un accident de la route, et je suis passé à travers le pare-brise. Les toubibs ont dit que mon œil était foutu."

"Et le dernier, c'est Kanda."

"Il était une fois un gamin..."

Leurs mots, leurs histoires se mélangent dans ma tête, comme les pièces d'un puzzle complexe. Le puzzle de nos vies croisées les unes et les autres. Et, alors que leurs pièces se rencontrent et se touchent, seules les miennes restent intactes, dans un coin. Dans l'ombre de nos sourires, dans l'ombre de _leurs_ paroles.

Je dois parler. Je dois leur dire, leur raconter.

Surtout à toi, Kanda.

xXx

Une journée commence. Une énième journée. Lentement, je sors de mes draps. Mais au moment de m'habiller, je reste un instant immobile, et je fais quelque chose que je n'avais plus osé faire depuis bien longtemps.

Nu devant mon miroir, je m'observe. Cette fois, rien, rien entre moi et la réalité. Pas de vêtements, pas de barrières, pas de mensonges. Juste moi. Moi et mes marques.

Mon regard s'attarde sur mon visage. Je relève ma frange, et caresse la parcelle de peau brûlée du bout des doigts. La peau, cramoisie, est rugueuse et engourdie. Et pourtant, dans une brève réminiscence, je sens de nouveau le fer chauffé au rouge se poser sur mon front. Un frisson me parcourt, mais pour une fois, je ne refoule pas mes souvenirs. Au contraire, je fouille dans ma mémoire, à la recherche de ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. La douleur me revient, vive, fulgurante. Et pourtant je continue.

Mon index suit doucement la traînée rouge, et j'ai l'impression de sentir le couteau retracer ce sillon maudit. Ceci fait, ma main droite vient se poser sur mon épaule couverte de cicatrices. La plus longue d'entre elles, la plus profonde, part de ma clavicule et trace une ligne blanchâtre jusqu'au milieu de mon bras. C'est la plaie principale, de laquelle partent toutes les autres. Je me souviens encore de la lame qui s'enfonçait inlassablement dans cette immense plaie, pour tracer de nouveaux chemins de sang sur mon corps. Ça ressemblerait presque aux nervures d'une feuille ; à ceci près que ces nervures-là sont tantôt blanche tantôt brunâtres, et forment un dessin sinistre, sanglant. Je les suis du doigt, chacune à leur tour. J'ai l'impression de les redécouvrir, de _me_ redécouvrir.

Puis j'interromps la séance souvenir ; je n'ai pas non plus besoin de m'enfoncer dans la douleur. Mais quelque part, je me sens mieux vis-à-vis de mon corps. Peut-être parce que je commence à l'accepter.

C'est un début. Accepter le présent, avant de pouvoir me tourner vers le passé sans crainte.

Mais bon. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de cette inspection matinale.

Une fois dans le bus, je recommencer à m'inquiéter. Je sais que je dois leur parler. Mais je ne sais pas _comment_. Comment leur avouer une chose pareille ? "Devinez quoi, quand j'étais gosse, on m'a pris pour un possédé, on m'a marqué au fer rouge comme au Moyen Âge, on a tenté de m'arracher le bras." Non. D'abord parce que mes mots s'étoufferaient dans ma gorge au bout de trois secondes. Ensuite parce qu'une histoire aussi dingue est tout juste bonne à être servie dans un roman.

Une nouvelle crainte apparaît à présent ; la crainte qu'ils ne me croient pas. Qu'ils me prennent pour un malade, qu'ils me tournent le dos.

La station de mon lycée arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. J'ai la gorge aussi serrée qu'en ce premier jour où je me suis pointé ici, rempli de rancœur et d'une solitude que je voulais conserver. Sauf que cette fois, ma gorge se serre à l'idée de la retrouver, cette solitude. Mais malgré tout, je me suis fait une promesse. Je leur parle aujourd'hui, ou je ne les vois plus.

La grille s'ouvre lentement, en grinçant. Aujourd'hui, il fait humide. Le ciel est blanc, d'un blanc dont on sent qu'il va bientôt passer au gris. Il fait frais. J'entre à la suite des autres élèves, qui bavardent sur un ton léger.

- Allen !

La voix enjouée de Lenalee vient de surgir derrière mon dos. Crispé, je me tourne vers elle ; elle court vers moi, la mine radieuse. Une fois à mon niveau, elle s'arrête, haletante, légèrement penchée en avant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Malgré mon angoisse, je sens que quelque chose lui est arrivé ce week-end. Elle se redresse, les joues rouges, et me dit rapidement :

- Il faut que je te parle.

Oui. Moi aussi, je dois te parler. Mais ça peut attendre.

Quelque part, je sens que je fuis mes responsabilités, mais je suis Lenalee, trop heureux d'avoir une chance de retarder mes aveux. Elle regarde un instant autour d'elle, puis m'emmène vers un petit couloir de service vide. Une fois là, elle me regarde un instant, et commence avec hésitation :

- En fait... c'est à propos de...

Elle cherche ses mots en triturant nerveusement son chemisier. Ses joues sont de plus en plus rouge. Un déclic se fait dans ma tête.

- C'est à propos de Lavi ? demandé-je gentiment.

Elle sursaute puis s'exclame précipitamment :

- Il... Il t'a raconté ?!

- Non, non. J'ai juste deviné.

Avec un soupir, elle demande, vaguement gênée :

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Cette phrase sonne comme un écho dans ma tête. Je me souviens de ce jour, où j'ai dit la même chose à Lavi, après qu'il eût découvert mon attirance pour Kanda.

- Seulement pour quelqu'un de très observateur, dis-je en reprenant les mots du jeune homme.

Un sourire heureux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Alors, elle me raconte que dans la matinée du samedi, elle a reçu une invitation de Lavi à venir le rejoindre au cinéma. Et que non seulement il lui avait acheté les places, mais qu'il avait aussi payé leur repas dans un petit restaurant.

- Et... Et puis, en partant, il...

Elle ne trouve plus ses mots. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, j'ai senti un sourire attendri naître sur mon visage. Pour une fois, elle ressemble aux autres filles de son âge ; elle ressort complètement chamboulée de son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Dans un sens, ça me rassure ; j'ai moins l'impression d'avoir affaire à une fée ou un autre être idyllique.

- Il m'a... reprend-elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Les joues écarlates, elle lève le regard vers moi. Reprenant un peu contenance, elle sursaute légèrement et s'exclame :

- Heu... Désolée, je suis un peu perdue, là... Je t'embête avec ça, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir complètement confiance. Et tu es une des seules personnes, alors... vraiment désolée de t'embêter avec mes petits soucis, je voulais juste...

- Ne t'excuse pas, ris-je. C'est normal.

- Le problème, maintenant, c'est que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire...

- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un as en relations humaines.

Ma voix est redevenue plus sérieuse. Elle semble s'en apercevoir et me regarde, surprise.

- Lenalee, il faut que... commencé-je.

Ma gorge se noue. Sous son regard, je cherche mes mots, une façon de le dire qui ne semble pas complètement folle.

- Je...

- Lenalee !

Je suis tellement tendu que mon cœur fait une violente embardée dans ma poitrine. En reconnaissant la silhouette de Lavi qui se dirige vers nous en courant, je pose une main sur mon torse, tentant de calmer ses battements furieux. Lavi me tapote la tête en arrivant près de moi, puis adresse un sourire tendre à Lenalee, qu'elle lui rend maladroitement. Après une brève hésitation, il la prend par la taille, et elle rougit violemment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Allen ? reprend-elle, pour se redonner contenance.

La boule dans ma gorge revient aussitôt. Ils me regardent tous les deux, vaguement curieux, mais les fréquents regards en coin qu'ils se lancent témoignent de leur impatience à pouvoir se parler seule à seul.

- Rien... lâché-je avec un soupir. Je vous raconterai ça plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, je leur tourne le dos et les quitte, en courant presque.

C'est mauvais. Je sais que plus je vais attendre, plus dur ce sera. Mais rien à faire ; je n'y arrive pas... J'ai trop peur que leurs regards aujourd'hui heureux ne se détournent de moi, et m'abandonnent.

Je ris de moi-même ; il y a quelques mois à peine, si on m'avait dit que je pourrais ressentir ce genre de choses un jour, j'aurais pris ça pour une mauvaise blague. Et aujourd'hui, voilà que j'angoisse pour ces embryons d'amitié.

Des embryons... peut-être bien. Mais les premiers de ma vie. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'y tiens tant.

Mes pas ralentissent peu à peu, et je pose une main sur le mur, pour reprendre mon souffle. Un regard autour de moi m'informe que je suis juste devant la salle du Conseil des Élèves. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je pousse la porte, peut-être dans l'espoir fou d'y voir cette troisième personne chère à mon cœur.

Mais il n'y a personne. J'entre sans bruit, cherchant un signe de vie, quelque part. La salle est vide. La fenêtre est ouverte ; un vent lourd d'orage s'engouffre à travers, faisant voler les rideaux beiges. Je m'en approche et observe un instant la ville qui s'étend devant moi.

Les bâtiments sont aussi gris que le ciel. D'ici, j'aperçois quelques retardataires qui courent vers le lycée en protégeant leurs têtes de leurs bras. Tiens ; c'est vrai qu'il pleut. Les gouttes encore espacées s'écrasent lourdement sur le bitume et dans la gouttière, produisant un petit son métallique que j'écoute pendant un instant. Sans penser à rien, je regarde une feuille morte être emportée par le ruissellement de l'eau de pluie, qui échoue plus loin dans un conduit de fer.

Les rares personnes encore dehors partent se réfugier sous des porches, dans des boutiques, alors que l'averse s'intensifie. Un grondement retentit dans le ciel presque noir à présent, et un éclair illumine pendant un millième de seconde le monde sans couleur qui m'entoure. L'atmosphère est lourde, chargée d'électricité. Et je sens comme une boule dans mon estomac.

La sonnerie retentit. Je ne bouge pas, une main venant se poser sur mon ventre noué. J'ai honte, tellement honte que j'aimerais presque pouvoir m'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si je ne vais pas rester silencieux, et garder ma douleur pour moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mais encore une fois, leurs paroles me reviennent, avec la confiance qu'ils me témoignent.

_"Tu es l'une des seules personnes à qui je peux faire confiance..."_

Oh, Lenalee. Si tu savais à quel point tes mots me chamboulent. J'ai l'impression qu'une pression énorme m'écrase. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment finir par passer à travers le sol.

Je ne _le_ leur ai même pas montré. Je n'ai même pas osé leur montrer mon bras difforme, malgré toutes les perches qu'ils m'ont tendues pour me donner l'occasion de leur faire confiance.

Oui, c'est ça. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je ne suis même pas capable de leur rendre leur confiance.

Ma main vient lentement tirer sur le gant qui recouvre mon bras. Je l'enlève entièrement, dévoilant ma peau rougeâtre, et la croix verte que _ces hommes_ ont incrustée dedans. "Pour faire partir le Malin."

Le tonnerre gronde très fort, soudain. Une rafale s'introduit dans la pièce, faisant voler une pile de feuilles. Des gouttes de pluie crépitent sur mon visage, emportées par le vent violent, qui secoue les arbres maigres de la rue. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il fait nuit, tant le ciel est noir. Le brouhaha est infernal, et je me tiens au rebord de la fenêtre, dangereusement penché en avant.

Puis plus rien. Une main agrippe mon bras et me tire en arrière, tandis qu'une autre ferme violemment la fenêtre. Je vois toujours les branches des arbres remuer avec force, mais je n'entends plus rien. Une voix s'élève, juste derrière moi.

- A quoi tu joues ?!

Une nouvelle secousse soulève ma poitrine. Finalement, _il_ est là. Je me tourne, tombant presque nez-à-nez avec son visage. Son expression est inquiète et furieuse à la fois.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais penché en avant comme ça ?

- ... Rien.

C'est la vérité ; je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais aussi penché. Kanda laisse s'échapper un petit sifflement mi-agacé mi-soulagé, puis son regard se dirige vers mon bras gauche, qu'il tient toujours dans sa main.

- Tu as encore mal ? demande-t-il.

- Ça va.

J'essaie de dégager ma main. Mais il ne me lâche pas. Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens, inexpressifs. Je sens le sang affluer à mes joues, qui doivent être bien rouges à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmuré-je, affreusement mal à l'aise.

Je ne me sens plus la force de lui parler, ni même de le regarder. Je sais que je dois lui dire, à lui aussi. _Surtout_ à lui. Brièvement, je revois le visage effrayé de ce gamin, des années plus tôt. D'autres souvenirs reviennent aussitôt, et je ferme les yeux, pour les chasser. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-il aussitôt.

- Rien...

Sa deuxième main attrape mon menton et le relève. N'y tenant plus, j'ouvre les yeux, pour plonger immédiatement dans les siens.

C'est fou comme son regard est profond. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'âme fouillée au rayon X.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix est plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je ne sais pas, réponds-je dans un souffle.

Sa main glisse le long de mon bras, pour aller prendre sa congénère rouge sang avec douceur.

- Pourquoi caches-tu ce bras ?

Mon regard se brouille.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance aux autres ?

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ma voix tremble, c'est lamentable. Je n'arrive pas à supporter son regard ; mes larmes viennent toutes seules.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais rien sur toi ?

- Parce que... C'est trop dur.

Il lâche mon menton. Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, je m'assois sur une chaise, et essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur. Je n'y peux rien ; moi qui m'étais forgé une carapace d'amertume aussi dure que le roc, me voilà incapable de retenir mes pleurs.

La carapace gelée de la solitude a fondu sous le soleil de l'amitié, me dis-je non sans une pointe d'ironie. Si ce n'est pas poétique...

Ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Il la regarde, la retourne. Du bout des doigts, il caresse ma paume. Ses traits ne laissent entrevoir qu'une certaine curiosité. Il l'approche de son visage et examine du regard les nervures rouges. Peu à peu, ses mains quittent ma main et remontent le long de mon bras. Je me crispe légèrement, mais il n'en a cure. Arrivés à mon coude, ses doigts saisissent ma manche, et la relèvent encore. Je serre les dents, me forçant à ne pas bouger.

Il doit savoir, de toute façon.

Il relève ma manche jusqu'à mon épaule. Puis il soulève mon bras, encore. Un infime tressaillement le secoue quand son regard se pose sur les cicatrices. Puis sa main vient les tracer, une à une, comme moi ce matin.

C'est une sensation étrange. Ses doigts glissent sur ma peau, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais, Kanda. Elles sont refermées. Depuis longtemps. La vraie blessure est celle qui saigne en ce moment dans mon cœur. La seule que tes mains ne peuvent atteindre.

Ses doigts se heurtent de nouveau à la barrière de mon haut. Il suivait la grande marque, la plus profonde. Sa main se glisse sur mon épaule, sous mon pull. Il cherche à tâtons la sensation rugueuse de la sinistre marque, et une fois, trouvée, la trace à son tour, remontant presque jusqu'à mon cou. Arrivé au bout, il se retire lentement.

Je le regarde : ses yeux sont fixés sur mon épaule, remplis de culpabilité. Comprenant le tour que prennent ses pensées, je dis d'une voix rauque :

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Alors qui ? demande-t-il simplement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sort. Ma gorge se serre, retenant les mots que j'aimerais tant dire. Alors je baisse la tête, la prenant dans mes mains, m'arrachant presque les cheveux.

- Pardon, dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Pardon.

- Mais pardon de quoi ? s'exclame-t-il.

Il saisit mon col et me soulève jusqu'à son visage.

- Tu dis que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Mais si ce n'est pas moi, alors _qui_ est-ce ?

Il me fixe un instant, les yeux brillants de colère, puis s'écrie :

- Explique-moi !!

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?!

- N'importe quoi ! explose-t-il. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, parle-moi de la pluie ou du beau temps, mais cesse de mentir ou de te taire !

Il s'interrompt, pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains tiennent toujours mon col fermement. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper. Lentement, il rapproche son visage du mien, puis demande :

- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

Son souffle passe et repasse sur mon visage. Si j'osais croiser son regard, je pourrais certainement admirer toutes les nuances de bleu de ses yeux, les mémoriser.

Et les redessiner ensuite pendant une crise de démence, me dis-je.

- Réponds-moi... Allen...

Il relâche mon col. Ma tête échoue sur son épaule, presque naturellement. Ses bras passent dans mon dos, il me serre à m'en faire mal.

_"La vie est cruelle. Sale, vicieuse, perverse. Injuste."_

_- Petit démon vint au monde en décembre..._

Sa main se pose sur mes cheveux.

_- D'un père et d'une mère qui ne furent pas aimants... D'un père et d'une mère qui maudissaient petit démon, d'un père et d'une mère qui se maudissaient d'avoir donné naissance à petit démon..._

_"Petit démon tuait maman à petit feu... Maman se tuait à petit feu de vivre avec petit démon... Maman a terminé transpercée de désespoir. La lame du désespoir s'est enfoncée dans son cœur, tenue par sa propre main..._

_"Papa a préféré enfoncer la lame du désespoir dans celui de petit démon..._

_"Papa a emmené petit démon se faire exorciser... Et petit démon a suivi papa sans comprendre..._

_"Les hommes en noir ont dansé. Ils ont dansé, et chanté. Et les marques de leur danse macabre sont restées à jamais sur le corps de petit démon._

_"Petit démon a été jeté dans la rue. Petit démon appelait à l'aide, noyé dans une mer écarlate, et ne recevait en retour que les miaulements sinistres des chats de gouttière, qui venaient laper dans les sillons carmins..._

Ma bouche trouve le chemin de l'oreille de Kanda.

- C'est là-bas... que petit démon a rencontré un ange.

xXx

_"La vie est cruelle. Sale, vicieuse, perverse. Injuste. On pourrait la dénigrer avec encore mille autres mots fades, mais sans jamais pouvoir exprimer réellement son horreur. Tant d'hommes, tant de femmes, parfois tant d'enfants ont souhaité ne jamais être nés._

_Mais pourtant on continue de vivre. L'être humain continue de vivre parce qu'il est, sans cesse, à la recherche de ce qui, un jour, fera son bonheur. Il le cherche dans un objet, un dessin, un air, un paysage, un visage, un nom. Parfois sans s'en rendre compte._

_Mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

_Si je suis resté en vie, ce n'est pas à cause d'une quelconque recherche du bonheur._

_Je suis en vie parce que je suis trop lâche pour mourir._

_Et car je ne crois pas au bonheur."_

Quatre personnes sont sur les marches d'un lycée. Il est tard, la nuit est tombée, les nuages noirs sont partis.

L'une des personnes tient une deuxième par la taille. La troisième est allongée, sa tête posée sur les genoux de la deuxième. La quatrième est assise plus haut.

La deuxième passe et repasse sa main dans les cheveux de la troisième. Des larmes coulent de son beau visage, et la première pose la tête sur son épaule.

Derrière eux, la quatrième les regarde. Ses yeux couleur nuit surveillent les trois autres. De loin, on dirait une ombre en train de les protéger.

Peu après, elle se lève, et les trois autres la suivent. Ils marchent à travers les rues. La deuxième personne tient un papier serré dans sa main. Puis, ses doigts se desserrent, le papier vole un peu, et tombe sur le sol humide.

Les quatre personnes s'éloignent.

Une voiture passe dans la rue ; la lueur de ses phares laisse entrevoir, sur le papier, des formes sombres et dansantes, autour d'un point de lumière. Le visage d'un enfant qui hurle sa douleur dans un cri muet, ses yeux noyés dans son sang.

Dans un coup de vent, la feuille s'envole.

_"Finalement... j'étais comme tout le monde._

_Je cherchais mon bonheur."_

* * *

N/A : Merci à tous mes reviewers. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tant de monde soit passé ici. A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle fic.


End file.
